


30 Days of Writing -November 2017

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 30 days of one shots feat. Sanvers and Wayhaught, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: I decided to work on my writing skills this month by trying to post a one shot everyday featuring either Sanvers or Wayhaught. I’m using a list of generic prompts that I found on tumblr, but if anyone wants to send me prompts specifically for one of these two pairings, I would be glad to receive it.





	1. "Come over here and make me."-Sanvers

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing for this first chapter is Sanvers, and it features the Superfriends as well. Most of these will not be edited, so if you catch a mistake let me know. Happy Reading. :)

**“Come over here and make me.” Pairing: Sanvers feat. The Superfriends.**

“Kara, please give it back!” Alex said, tiredly. It had already been a long day, and her little sister’s antics weren’t helping. 

“Come over here and make me.” Kara said, smiling, as she moved the object in question between her hands. She bounced on her toes like a little kid, ready to spring the moment it looked like her sister was going after her. 

“Kara Zor-El Danvers! Give your sister back the remote and leave her alone.” Eliza said, turning away from the mashed potatoes she was making to police her daughters. She gave her youngest a stern look until Kara handed over the remote, then she looked over at Alex and studied her for a second. She frowned and moved around the kitchen island to the couch. “Hey, you feeling ok, Sweetie?” She asked, kneeling down in front of her daughter. 

“Yeah, it was just a long day, and I’m tired.” Alex said, but Eliza caught sight of wetness in her daughter’s eyes, and she put her hand on Alex’s leg. 

“When’s Maggie getting here?” Eliza asked. 

“Should be around seven. She was suppose to have today off, but her Captain called her in.” Alex sniffled and snuggled deeper into her blanket. She had been looking forward to spending Thanksgiving with her wife and the other two Danvers women, as well as the rest of the gang. This was the first Thanksgiving they would spend together period, since the past three years one of them had always been on call. It didn’t help that Alex had gotten called in as well to deal with an escaped prisoner, and had taken a few hits in the fight to recapture him. 

“Ok, well the food should be done by then, why don’t you go take a nap in the meantime?” Eliza said, rubbing her thumb over Alex’s knee. 

“Are you sure? I wanted to spend time with you guys… I’m sorry for being grumpy.” Alex said apologized. She wasn’t quite sure what was wrong with her. 

Kara came over and sat down next to her sister. “I’m sorry too. And it’s ok, we have all of tonight and all of tomorrow to spend together. J’onn said he’d take over Supergirl duties so I can have a free holiday. Go take a nap, we’ll wake you up when Maggie gets here.” Kara kissed her sister’s cheek. 

Alex nodded, and stood up and went into Kara’s bedroom, she shut the door quietly behind her and the other two Danvers women looked at each other sadly. 

“Is she ok?” Kara asked. Eliza pursed her lips, not sure if her older daughter wanted anybody to know yet. 

“Yeah, I think she just misses Maggie. And this is the first thanksgiving we’ve had since we found your father’s body. I think she’s more bothered by that, than she wants to admit.” 

“Thanksgiving was always his favorite holiday.” Kara said, getting up and moving with her foster mother back into the kitchen. “I remember the first year I was here… I never seen so much food in my life.” Eliza laughed. 

“You were so excited, and I think you ate so much, Jeremiah and I were worried you were going to spend the rest of the night throwing up, but you didn’t. You slept like a log though.” 

“Too much turkey.” Kara giggled. They spent the next few hours talking about anything and everything, while they helped each other make the various dishes that goes into a thanksgiving meal. Soon the apartment smelled wonderful and the table was full of food. 

Around 6:30, there was a knock at the door. Kara lifted up her glasses to see who it was, and then practically skipped to the door. 

“Hey, you’re early. Alex said you didn’t get off until 7.” Kara said, giving Maggie a hug. 

“Yeah, well, I told my Captain that I needed to be with my wife, and he let me go as soon as I got all of my paperwork done.” She looked around. “Where is she?” 

Eliza wiped her hands on a towel and moved to give Maggie a hug. “She’s taking a nap. She’s had kind of a rough day. J’onn called her in to help recapture a prisoner, and I think she’s a little sore. She missed you, and I think it’s hard for her not to think about Jeremiah today.” 

Maggie sighed. “Let me go wake her up. She didn’t sleep very well last night. She kept tossing and turning.” 

Maggie walked across the room and opened Kara’s bedroom door, and peeked in at her sleeping wife. She walked in quietly and shut the door behind her. Maggie crawled into Kara’s bed next to her wife, and snuggled close to her. 

“Mags?” Alex mumbled, still half asleep. 

“I’m here, love.” 

“What time is it?” Alex said, waking up a little more. She rolled over to face her wife. 

“6:30. I got done earlier that I expected and the Captain let me go.” Maggie leaned over and kissed Alex’s lips. “You ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m just really tired, and my stomach is starting to bug me again.” 

“Did you try the crackers like the doctor recommended?” 

“Yes, It helped some. My shoulder is stiff too. I got punched by a alien today.” Alex said, nervously. 

“Eliza told me. You are ok right?” Maggie tried not to show how worried she was at this news. 

“Yes, I wore extra armor and J’onn had me covered. I’ve been trying to take it easy.” Alex said, a little testily. Maggie smiled. Alex was just so darn cute, even when she was grumpy. 

“I know, love. You’ve been doing really good lately. In fact, I have a surprise for you, when we get home tonight.” Maggie kissed her again, and got a small smile out of her wife. 

Alex opened her mouth to reply, but then she closed it quickly, and got up and ran for the adjoining bathroom. Maggie sighed, and got up too. She waited outside the door, waiting to see if Alex needed her or if she would be out in a second. It was the latter, and soon Alex came out, looking a bit pale. 

“Ugg, that sucks.” Alex said, rubbing her stomach. Maggie went up to her and put her hand over Alex’s. 

“I still can’t believe we have a baby in there.” Maggie said softly. Kids had been a sore subject between them, and it had almost cost them their relationship. But they finally sat down and had a heart to heart talk about it and decided that they both would keep an open mind about it and to shelve the conversation since they were too invested in their jobs at the time to even think about having kids. 

Then about six months ago, Maggie felt her biological clock ticking, and they decided to revisit the topic. Alex had volunteered to carry their child, and they had decided to use Maggie’s egg and a donor. They had gotten the results of Alex’s blood work done about three weeks ago, and today she was exactly 12 weeks pregnant. They were planning on telling the rest of the family tonight. 

“You ready to go face the group?” Maggie asked. Alex nodded, she reached out and grabbed Maggie’s hand. Maggie kissed it before, turning and leading Alex out of Kara’s bedroom. 

Eliza smiled, when she saw Maggie coming out with Alex in tow. Alex’s hair was messy, and she was still a bit pale and tired looking, but she seemed a little brighter with Maggie in the room. Maggie got Alex situated back on the couch, and then went into the kitchen to get them both a drink. 

“You ok, Alex?” Kara said, sitting down next to her sister, and snuggled up to her. Alex rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

“I’m fine. Thanks Kara.” Alex said, giving her sister a small smile. They both looked up as Maggie came over with a glass of water for Alex, and a glass of cold apple cider for herself. She sat down on the other side of Alex and handed Alex her water. Alex took a small sip and swallowed it. 

“Thanks.” Alex said, giving Maggie that shy smile that never failed to make her heart race. 

A commotion in the hallway and a knock on the door signaled that the rest of the gang had arrived. Kara got up, and used her super speed to answer the door in record time. Winn and James entered first, followed by Lena and J’onn. Kara greeted each one of them with a hug as did Eliza, and Alex and Maggie smiled at them from the couch. J’onn came over immediately and sat by Alex, leaving the rest of them to get everything settled at the table. 

“Hey, I didn’t get the chance to check up on you before you left. Are you ok?” J’onn said. 

“I’m fine. My shoulder is a bit banged up, but Dr. Hamilton checked me over and everything is ok.” Alex said, reaching over to grab his hand. 

“Hey, you didn’t tell me it was that bad.” Maggie said quietly. 

“It wasn’t, but J’onn wouldn’t let me leave without sending me to the medbay.” Alex gumbled. 

Maggie exchanged a grateful look with J’onn. Maggie knew she was being kind of overprotective, especially since this was Alex who was very much capable of taking care of herself. But Alex wouldn’t admit just how much this first trimester was kicking her ass, and she was trying to get Alex to slow down a little. To her credit, Alex had, and Maggie was proud of her, but still she worried. 

“Come on everyone, let’s grab a seat.” Eliza said, as she finished putting napkins out on the table. The room was a buzz with various conversations as they all took their seats at the table. Alex was in her usual place by the door at one end of the table, with Maggie on side of her and J’onn on the other. Eliza was opposite her eldest, with Kara on her right, and Winn on her left. James and Lena were in the middle, with James next to Winn and J’onn and Lena was in between Kara and Maggie. 

“Now, before we eat you all know that it’s the Danvers family tradition to say what you are thankful for this year. Who would like to go first?” Eliza asked. Maggie and Alex exchanged a look, and Alex’s nod, they moved to stand, but J’onn got there first. 

“Um, I just wanted to say that I’m grateful for you all. I know this year hasn’t been easy on any of you with Cadmus and the news about Jeremiah, but we’ve all been there for each other, and we’ve had each other’s backs. I just wanted to say that I’m proud to be a part of this family.” J’onn raised his glass, and then they all took a drink. 

Kara went next talking about how thankful she was for her mom and her sister and how grateful she was to have such strong women who helped her be the person that she was. After that they went around the table, and it ended up that Maggie and Alex were last. They stood up together holding hands, and Maggie cleared her throat suddenly feeling nervous. 

Alex wrapped her arm around Maggie’s waist. “So um, we just wanted to say that we are thankful for new beginnings and new opportunities.” Alex said. 

“We um, bought a house. We closed last Friday, and we move in next week.” Maggie said, nervously. 

“Congratulations!” James said, and the table echoed the response. 

“J’onn already knows this, but I’m stepping down from my field position for a while, and I’m going to concentrate on training the newest agents, as well as well as doing more lab work for the time being.” Alex said. Everyone looked kind of shocked, except for her mother who was already starting to tear up. 

“Why, Alex?” Lena said. “Is everything ok?” 

Alex smiled. “Yes, everything is fine. It’s just that, we’re um having a baby. I’m pregnant.” 

Alex didn’t know what exactly she was expecting as a response, but she wasn’t expecting everyone to jump up, start screaming and yelling in delight, and rush over to hug them both. Alex felt tears in her eyes, as Kara speeded over first to pull her into a gentle hug. 

“You’re going to be an Aunt.” She said, holding Kara to her. 

“And you’re going to be the best Mom, Alex. You’re going to teach them the stars.” Kara said, remembering the conversation they had at Ruby’s Concert so long ago. 

“Sorry, I’ve been so grumpy lately.” Alex apologized to the room. 

“It’s ok, I noticed you haven’t been feeling well. How far along are you?” Winn asked. 

“12 weeks today.” Maggie said. “The baby is healthy and growing like normal and Alex’s health is good.” 

“Morning sickness is a bitch, but what can you do?” Alex said, hugging her mother. “You knew didn’t you?” Alex whispered. 

“Yes, I figured it out weeks ago, when I first came to visit. I’m so proud of you Sweetie.” Eliza said, tears of her own falling down her cheeks. Then she hugged Maggie. “Congratulations, Maggie. I’m so happy for you. You are going to be an amazing Mom.” Maggie blushed. 

“Thank you. Are you excited to be a Grandma?” Maggie asked. Eliza nodded happily. They shared a laugh and another big hug. 

J’onn held up his glass. “To Alex and Maggie and to new beginnings!” 

“To Alex and Maggie!” The table echoed. 

“Happy thanksgiving everyone!” Kara said. 

“Happy thanksgiving!” Alex whispered to her wife. Maggie put her hand on Alex’s stomach. 

“Happy thanksgiving, Alex. Thank you for our baby.” 

“No, Maggie. Thank you. This is your kid, in here. I know they’re going to be amazing and wonderful, just like their Mama. I’m looking forward to watching them grow up with you as their guide. I love you.” 

“I love you too, babe.” Maggie said as she kissed Alex slowly, the rest of the room fell away. The only thing that she was focused on was Alex in her arms, the baby under her palm, and the future ahead of them.


	2. “Have you lost your damn mind!?”-Wayhaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Have you lost your damn mind!?”- Wayhaught feat. Wynonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this is my first time writing for these two characters, and I’m super excited to share it with you all. This has been unedited so if you see a mistake let me know. Happy Reading :)

**“Have you lost your damn mind!?”- Wayhaught feat. Wynonna**

  


“Have you lost your damn mind!?” Wynonna said, staring at her sister in disbelief. “We are about to experience worst blizzard this town has seen in 30 years, and you want to try to drive out in this?” 

“It’s Nicole’s birthday. I’ve been planning this surprise for her for weeks now. I have to try.” Waverly said, bundling herself up in her coat and scarf. She reached for her keys, but Wynonna grabbed them first. She held them tightly in her hand, preventing Waverly from trying to grab them back. 

“There’s no way I can talk you out of this?” Wynonna said quietly. Waverly shook her head. 

“I’ll be safe, I promise. I have the emergency radio, and the kit. If I get stuck, which I won’t, I’ll call for help.” Waverly said. She pouted a little, and Wynonna caved. 

“Alright. Call me when you get to town,ok… You promise?” 

“I promise.” Waverly held out her hand, and Wynonna gave her the keys. The two sisters hugged, and Wynonna walked Waverly out to her car, and watched from the porch as her sister drove away. She just couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

  


Waverly hummed along with the radio, and reached out with one hand to turn up the heat. The snow was falling steadily, but it didn’t seem too bad yet. In the fading sunlight, it looked pretty falling onto the trees around her. 

As she drove along the deserted road towards Purgatory, she thought about the surprise she had planned for her girlfriend. It was Nicole’s 27th birthday, which of course was always a special day for the Earp family, and Nicole was that...family. Waverly planned to make her dinner and then surprise her with the gifts that she had hidden in the backseat. 

KA-THUNK! Waverly slammed on the brakes, and then whispered prayers in Latin and Arabic as the Jeep slid on the icy road. She managed to control the vehicle to keep it from flipping as she went off road, but for a terrifying moment Waves had thought that she was going to crash into a tree. She stopped just in time. She sat in the driver’s seat stunned, waiting for her heart to come out of her throat. When the adrenaline finally subsided enough to let her think, she quickly got out of the car and tried to figure out what she had ran over. 

It had been a been a patch of black ice that had made her car lost control, but she had ran over part of the guardrail that had come loose when a tree had toppled over. The metal was currently lodged into her back tire, and was tangled in the undercarriage of the jeep. And if that wasn’t bad enough, she must have brushed up against the rock face on the side of the road, because her passenger side door was dented and wouldn’t open. 

“Fudge nuggets.” Waverly groaned as she got back in the car, slamming her hand in frustration down on the steering wheel. “Wyn is going to kill me.” 

Sighing, she reached behind her for the radio and the emergency kit, and she noticed with glee that someone had tucked her shotgun behind there as well. She fumbled with radio, trying to remember the right channel that would reach the station. After a second she remembered. She took a deep breath, and called. 

“PurgDispatch… Do you read? Over.” She said, then unkeyed the mic. All she got in response was static. She tried again. “PurgDispatch… do you read? Over.” Once again, all she got was static. Waverly tried her phone, and about threw it when it read no signal. “Well, poop.” 

  


Nicole rapped her pencil on the desk unconciously. She was super bored. She had two hours left on her shift, and then she was free to spend the rest of her birthday with her girlfriend. The Officer only hoped that Waverly had made it safely to her house. The storm had gotten worse, and the roads were becoming blocked. Nicole checked her phone. There were no messages from Waverly, so maybe everything was alright. 

The desk phone rang. She picked it up. “Purgatory Sheriff’s Office, This is Officer Haught. How may I help you?” Nicole said. She was aware that her accent was showing again. It had been happening more and more since she had made the trip back down to Georgia to visit her Grandmother. Waverly thought it was cute, but Nicole was worried that it would just be another thing that made her stand out. It was bad enough that she was the only female(and gay)officer on the force, but the fact that she was an American, and a southern American at that, just made it harder sometimes. 

“Officer Haught… this is Don Baker.” An older male voice said though the ancient device. 

“How can I help you, Mr. Baker?” Nicole asked. She remembered that Mr. Baker and his family lived on the homestead about 10 miles away from where the Earp Homestead was located. 

“I was fixing some tea in the kitchen about a few minutes ago, when I saw some lights though the window. I was thinking maybe it was just a car passing by, but it’s still there. Now, I’m worried that they might be stuck. Normally, I would go check it out myself, but I just had surgery and my doctor doesn’t want me to leave the house. Do you think you or one of the other officers can come check it out?” 

“Of course, Mr. Baker. You didn’t hear a crash or anything did you? And which way were they going?” Nicole said, standing up. As she listen to him explain exactly what he had observed, she unlocked her desk drawer and removed her weapon. She also gathered up her gear, and motioned for Lonnie to approach. 

“I didn’t hear anything, but the TV was pretty loud. It appears that they were heading into town, so it could be one of the Earps.” Nicole’s heart thumped in her chest and she tried not to panic. 

“Ok, thanks for calling. If you see or hear anything else, call the station again and one of the officers will forward the call to me. Stay safe, Mr. Baker.” 

“Will do, Officer Haught. Thank you. Good-bye.” 

Nicole hung up the phone and turned to Lonnie. “We have a situation out by the Baker place. It appears that a motorist may have crashed or is stuck in the road. You want to ride out with me and check it out?” 

“Of course.” Lonnie said, moving back over to his desk to grab his weapon and his jacket. 

Nicole had Lonnie drive the SUV, simply for the fact that she didn’t trust herself to drive well as nervous as she was that either her girlfriend or her best friend could be in trouble. Her and Waverly had just gotten back to normal after everything they had been through and Wynonna was slowly adjusting to life after pregnancy and with having given up her baby for her daughter’s safety. She didn’t want anything to happen to either of them. 

She got out her cell phone and tried Waverly’s number first. There was no answer. Nicole sighed with frustration. She then tried Wynonna’s cell, and after the 3rd ring, Wyn picked up. 

“What’s up Haughtshot?” Wynonna said, giggling slightly. She already had a few drinks, enjoying her night off as only the Earp heir could. 

“Are you at the homestead, and is Waves with you?” 

“Of course, I’m at the homestead… like I really want to freeze my ass off in this weather. But Waverly isn’t here, she is supposed to meet you remember. Which reminds me, Happy Birthday Officer Haught. I hope your birthday is top shelf.” Wynonna laughed again, and Nicole could hear her drinking another shot. 

“I’m never going to live that down am I?” Nicole said, shaking her head. “But seriously, she’s not with you? How long ago did she leave?” 

“30 minutes, I think.” Wynonna’s voice grew serious and sober quickly, a useful skill when one dealt with dangerous situations on a daily basis. “Wait, is everything ok?” 

“I’m not sure. Mr. Baker called and said that he was concerned that someone might have gotten into an accident near his place. He was unable to go outside to find out what happened for sure, but he says they were coming down the road from your place.” 

“Did you try calling her?” Wynonna said, worry very much evident in her voice. 

“I did, and there is no answer. It goes straight to voicemail.” Nicole said, her voice shaking a little. 

“Well, damn. She has the radio with her, can you try calling it?” Nicole looked over at Lonnie. 

“Can we try hailing the radio and see what happens?” She asked. 

He nodded,and grabbed his shoulder mic. “This is PurgTwo, calling for Earp, can you hear me? Over.” Nothing but static. “I don’t know if we can, there is too much interference from the storm.” 

“Well, try again Lonnie!” Nicole said, her frustration showing. She turned her face back into her phone. “We can’t reach her on the radio.” She said to Wynonna. 

“Well, don’t panic. Waves, knows these woods like the back of her hand. She’ll be alright. And if she’s not, I’ll sic Dragon Dolls on her. She faces tough and dangerous things everyday, and an icy road and a snowstorm is nothing compared to the Widows or Demon Clootie.” 

“Hope so.” Nicole said. 

“I know so. Cheer up, Nic. You’ll have my sister home in time to get your birthday sex on before your special day is over. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll leave the line open in case Waves calls either one of us.” She paused. “Call me when you have her ok?” 

“I will, thanks Wynonna.” Nicole hung up. She stared out the window and willed Lonnie to drive faster, and the snow to stop falling.

  


The snow in the trees wasn’t as pretty without the sun filtering through them, in fact area was now downright gloomy. The wind had picked up, and the temperature was falling rapidly. Waverly rubbed her hands together and stuck them closer to the heater vent. Her gloves were soaked, since she had to get out a couple of times to make sure that the tailpipe wasn’t blocked either by the debris from the crash or the snow. It was really coming down now, and if she had to guess there was at least 12 inches on the ground, with more to come. Her Jeep had four wheel drive and pretty good set of snow tires, but even they weren’t a match for Mother Nature in the form of black ice and broken guardrail. 

She reached into the emergency pack and got out the travel blanket and wrapped it around her, trying to warm up a little. The car was running so it wasn’t like she was without any heat source, but she was cold after going outside. She tried the radio again. “PurgDispatch… do you read me? Over?” Still nothing but static. 

She thought about what she needed to do next. Looking around at the scenery and the mile markers, she figured she was close to Mr. Baker’s place, but everyone around here knew it was dangerous to wander out into a blizzard. It was easy to lose your way in the blowing snow, and one could get easily lost in the woods. 

She looked around to see if she could spot the lights to Mr. Baker’s house, but the snow was too thick, and she may have been facing the wrong way. 

“Ugg, this is ridiculous!” Waverly said. She had driven over this road a hundred times in bad weather without a problem, why did she have to have an accident on today of all days? Her and Nicole were stronger than they ever had been before. Wynonna was slowly getting back to her old self, but with a new determination to end the curse once and for all, and life, while still dangerous and unpredictable had been going pretty great. In fact, part of Waverly’s birthday surprise for tonight was going to be to ask Nicole to move in with her. She knew that Nicole’s lease was up in March, and that while the curse was still going on the safest place for all of them was the Homestead. 

Waverly tried not to think about Widow Mercedes showing up at Nicole’s house and Nicole lying in her arms bleeding and dying from the Widow’s bite. The memory still made her cry. She shook her head, and thought instead about the Victoria Secret package she had received earlier in the week. She couldn’t wait to try on and show her girlfriend the items that she had ordered for precisely this evening. It was only part of Nicole’s present, but she knew that Nicole would love it.

She was brought out of her very pleasant thoughts by a flash of light on the dashboard, as the gas warning light came on. She only had less than ¼ of a tank left. Shit, that was the one thing she had forgotten to do the last time she was in town. She had packed an emergency kit of the radio, a few extra packages of trail mix, vegan jerky and granola bars, water, a blanket, flashlight, a few packets of hand and feet warmers, a shovel, and salt for the road. Gas was the one thing she didn’t have, and the one thing she was depended on. 

Waverly sighed. “Great, what else could go wrong?” She said aloud only to wonder why she had said that as she suddenly heard growling coming from outside her window. There was a crunch of snow, another growl, longer and louder this time, and then silence. Waverly was just about to relax when something jumped and hit the window and the door hard. She screamed, and reached for her shotgun. 

**To be continued on day 6...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write, and super easy to for some reason. I got done way earlier than expected. Sorry, about the cliffhanger, but I noticed that the prompt for day six fit really well with this one, so I decided to extend it out. Please leave a comment or a kudos letting me know what you think of this chapter. I appreciate the response I’ve gotten so far for the first chapter and I’m looking forward to hearing from you all over the rest of this month. Stay tuned tomorrow for another Sanvers chapter. As always thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> PS: if you have a prompt, feel free to leave it in the comments or message me on Tumblr. I’m Warriorbard 2012.


	3. “Please, Don’t Leave.”-Sanvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, Don’t Leave.”-Sanvers  
> Takes place after the last sanver scenes in the ending montage of 3x04.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Please, Don’t Leave.” For Sanvers. This one is unedited so any mistakes are my own. Takes place after we see Alex join Maggie in bed at the end of 3x04. Happy Reading.

**“Please, don’t leave.”- Sanvers**

  


Maggie rolled over and cuddled closer to Alex’s body. She was asleep, well mostly. She had sensed Alex’s presence and had felt safe enough to know that she didn’t have to wake up. She was just about to start dreaming again when she felt Alex cuddle to closer to her, and suddenly Alex’s body was shaking. 

“Babe?” She mumbled. “What’s wrong?” Alex didn’t answer, so Maggie cracked one eye open to look, and then she came instantly awake. Alex was crying. 

“Danvers? Babe?... Hey, what’s wrong?” Maggie said, rolling out of Alex’s grasp to turn on the light. She rolled back and sat up, reaching for her fiancée. Alex fell onto her chest, and sobbed as if her heart was broken. Maggie suddenly felt like she didn’t want to know why Alex’s was crying, because if it was about what she thought then this could be the moment where everything came crashing down. Her body tensed and she wondered if she should just leave, knowing that what ever Alex was going to say was going to hurt like hell. But she couldn’t run anymore. This was Alex, the one woman who could make her like Valentine’s Day, and the one woman who she could never run from. 

She took a deep breath, and steeled herself for the discussion ahead and took the leap. “Baby, please talk to me?” 

“Please, don’t leave. I love you so much Maggie, and I don’t want to disappoint you.” Alex said, and Maggie felt her own heart start to break. There is was, Alex’s biggest fear out in the open. Maggie knew that there was only one thing that Alex would be afraid of disappointing her over and that was her desire to have kids. 

“I’m not going anywhere, babe. You could never disappoint me, Alex. You know that.”Maggie said, telling the truth. Alex expressing her desires, her wants and dreams were not a disappointment, even if they didn’t match hers. Alex pulled away, wiping her eyes. 

“We were at Ruby’s school event tonight, and listening and watching them perform… it just reminded me of when I was little and my mom and dad came to watch me perform at those kinds of shows. They came to my Science fairs, and the one time I was in play. We did all kinds of things. I just… I want that. But I want you, and I thought that I could let it go, and we could be happy, but I…” Her voice trailed away, as she started crying again. Maggie’s heart melted, and she reached for Alex again. 

“Baby…” Maggie said upset, not that she had stated her feelings about the subject, but that she had made Alex think that she couldn’t talk about it to her. Maggie knew that her desire not to have children had nothing to do with what happened with her parents, and that she was perfectly normal for not wanting to have children, but so was Alex. If they had any future together they had to learn how to communicate better with each other. 

“Hey, listen. I’m sorry. I never meant that we couldn’t talk about it, I just wanted to tell you how I feel about kids. I’m so sorry that you’ve been struggling with this alone for days now.” Maggie said, pulling away so she could wipe Alex’s tears. She leaned over and grabbed a tissue from beside the bed. She handed it to Alex, and her beautiful fiancée blew her nose. 

“What is there to talk about?” Alex said, sniffling. “We both want different things… so how do we work that out?” She felt like trapped, and she felt like she was the bad guy for feeling this way. If they broke up because of this, she knew that it would be on her shoulders. Why couldn’t she just be happy with Maggie, and with her life the way that it was? 

“Well, do you want to give birth to a baby of your own or would you like to adopt? Because there is a lot of planning involved in either option, especially if you are gay, Alex. Not most lesbians can conceive a baby the usual way.” Maggie said, waggling her eyebrows, trying to get Alex to smile. 

Alex giggled quietly. “I mean if we could, you probably would have gotten me pregnant by now, with all of the times we go at it.” Alex admitted jokingly. 

“True, you are a little hard to resist.” Maggie gently kissed her cheek. “But do you understand what I’m getting at?” 

“Yes, you are saying that I needed to plan this out.” Alex said. “To think hard about what I want?” “Exactly. It’s easy to see a child and get caught up in baby fever and the what if’s, but you need to be sure that it’s exactly what you want and that you can be committed to them for 18+ years.” Maggie paused. “Take it from a child whose parents abandoned them, it’s not fair to them if you aren’t going to be there. What would you do with your job, especially if you decide to get pregnant?” 

“I hadn’t thought about that either.” Alex said, quietly, feeling a bit ashamed. Her cheeks reddened and she looked away. Maggie cupped her cheek. 

“Baby, I’m not trying to judge you or change your mind for you. If you want to have a baby or adopt, I won’t stand in your way, but I just want to show you that being a parent is hard work, do you really want to go through all of that?” Maggie said, taking her hand. “You’ve heard the saying it takes a Village to raise a child… well, being a parent is an important job, but so is being an aunt, or a sister. I don’t know where I would be without my Aunt, but I do know that she made time for me because she chose too and because she had the ability to do so. I don’t know if it would have been the same had my Aunt had kids. She was already struggling with me, I couldn’t imagine having another more mouths to feed. I didn’t have to call her mom though to have her make a significant impact on my life.” 

Alex nodded, thinking about what it was like to grow up with Kara. After her Dad had disappeared, and Eliza had to work to provide for them, Alex basically had taken care of Kara, she still did actually. She didn’t have to be a mom to do that… now she understood what Maggie was saying. 

“I get it now… Thank you, Maggie.” 

“You’re welcome, Danvers. As I said, I never meant for you to think that I gave you an ultimatum and that was that. Communication is important, Alex. We aren’t always going to agree on everything, but the important thing is that we talk about it and listen to each other.” Maggie leaned over to kiss her, and Alex kissed her back. They kissed for a long time, letting physical touch say the words that just wasn’t enough for speech. 

Alex pulled away first. “But what if, I decide that I do want to have a child in the future…. what does that mean for us?” 

“I don’t want to get your hopes up and say that I will change my mind, but the truth is I don’t know. Years could pass and we find out that I’ll be the one asking for a child, or not. All was have to do is trust and believe that we have the other’s best interest at heart and that we will do our best to work things out. Things seem to have a way of falling into place with us.” 

Alex agreed with that too. She remembered Maggie rejecting her at the bar, and how far they had come since then. She never would have guessed at that time in her life, that she would be sitting here today, just weeks away from marrying the woman of her dreams. Hell, even as a little girl she never even imagined getting married period, so one never knew what the future would hold. 

“Damn, my fiancée is a such a wise woman, how did I get so lucky.” Alex whispered against Maggie’s lips. 

“I think, I’m the lucky one.” Maggie said as they shared another kiss. Things quickly heated up, and soon they were both breathing heavily, and were naked in each other’s arms. 

“Feel better?” Maggie said, kissing Alex’s neck. 

“If I felt any better, I think I would be dead.” Alex joked, then moaned as Maggie bit her neck gently. 

“That’s not what I meant… I was talking about you coming home crying. Do you feel better?” 

“Yes, thank you. I thought that I was going to be the cause of us breaking up, and I don’t think I wanted to live with myself, if that was the case. But I think I’ve realized that just because I want a child now, doesn’t mean that I would actually want one in the future. I’m not emotionally, physically or mentally ready to have a child now, so I just need to put this desire on hold for a while and revisit it in the future. Plus I don’t need to be a mom to find a child to love. Besides, I don’t really picture myself having kids without you by my side, so that should have been my first clue that I don’t want to live my life without you.” 

“I meant what I said to you almost a year ago. I don’t want to imagine my life without you in it. We managed to work things out between us during that time period, I have faith that we will continue to do so in the future. Maggie said yawning. She stretched out and pulled the blanket over them both. Alex cuddled to her and laid her head on Maggie’s chest. 

“I love you, Maggie.” 

“I love you too, Alex. Forever and Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just had a lot of feelings about this one, my headcanon has always been that they want kids, but I know that not everyone feels that way. I just don’t like the way that CW has written their relationship this season. First of all, Sanvers would talk about it and talk though it. And Second of all, I feel like Alex’s desire to have kids comes from heteronormative perspective and they don’t really address all of the work it takes for a gay woman or a gay couple to have a child, as well as non-traditional families. Anyway, this is my idea on how to fix it. Let me know what you think about this chapter by leave a comment or a kudos. Thank you so much for the response so far, it has been fantastic to see. Thanks for reading :)


	4. “Teach me how to play?”- Wayhaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Teach me how to play?”- Wayhaught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to figure out what to write for this one. It’s been a while since I’ve played Call of Duty, so I’m sorry if the description is inaccurate. Any mistakes are my own, so If you seen one let me know. Happy Reading!

**“Teach me how to play?” -Wayhaught**

  


“Teach me how to play?” Waverly said, sitting down on the couch next to her girlfriend. 

“Are you sure, because just because I like it doesn’t mean you have too?” Nicole said, a bit nervous. She had heard the story of Waverly missing her high school valedictorian speech because Champ was playing video games. She didn’t want history to repeat itself, (not to mention Wynonna had already threatened her about what would happen if she ever treated Waverly that way.) 

“Baby, I like video games. Uncle Curtis used to take me to the Arcade in the big city on the weekends, and I liked playing with Champ. I was the one who made the decision to stay home that day, he didn’t make me. So please Nicole, will you teach me?” She motioned to her girlfriend’s Xbox One. The last actually system she had played was Champ’s PlayStation 2, and this looked so much different. 

Nicole cuddled closer to Waverly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Of course, baby. Here.” She passed the controller to Waverly. “What do you want to learn how to play?” Nicole referenced the games and apps screen, which held her vast library of games. 

Waverly hovered over the Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare icon, and then over Minecraft. Assassin’s Creed 3 looked interesting, but so did Skyrim. 

“Ugg, I can’t decide.” Waverly said. “You pick?” Nicole chuckled. 

“How about Call of Duty, since you like that shotgun of yours?’ 

“Ok.” Waverly said, handing the controller back to her girlfriend, who selected the icon and let the game load. They both got momentary distracted as their cuddles turned into a little more as Waverly couldn’t resist kissing Nicole’s neck and then her lips. The title screen blinked at them for several minutes before they came up for air. 

“So… ahem.” Nicole said, clearing her throat. “Do you want to play the actual game or play a mission to start with. I like the missions the best because you learn how to play better while you are doing them.” 

“Let’s start with the missions then.” Waverly agreed. Nicole went through the screens selecting choices and then handed the controller back to Waverly. 

“This is an easy mission, you just have to kill all of the bad guys in less the time given, which I think is 4 four minutes.” She pointed at the different buttons on the controller and relayed what each one did. “Use this one to shoot, this one allows you to throw grenades, and this one allows you to use your knife.” Waverly repeated it all back to her and soon she was playing the mission. 

“Watch out for that guy over there!” Nicole said, as the first bad guy appeared from behind a wall. Waverly shot him in the head on her first shot. 

“Damn…” Nicole said, impressed and a little turned on. Waverly was good at this. Not only did she beat the mission way before the time, but she also had like 80% accuracy which was very good for a beginner. 

“Have you played this before?” Nicole asked, in disbelief. 

“Nope, but it’s just like shooting in real life, only easier. There is no recoil, and it’s not real people or real blood. It’s kind of fun actually.” Waverly said, handing the controller back to Nicole. “Your turn.” 

“Well, I couldn’t tell that it was your first time.” Nicole said, very impressed. “In fact you could give some veteran gamers a run for their money.” 

Waverly smirked at her. “ I remember you saying something similar to me under different circumstances, Officer Haught.” She gently adjusted their position so that Nicole was now leaning against the arm rest, and Waverly was straddling her waist. 

“Umm, don’t you want to play some more?” Nicole said, desire very evident in her voice. 

“Maybe later, right now I can think of a different game to play with you? You up for it, baby?” Waverly teased, running her fingers down Nicole's Chest, over her breasts and down her belly. She leaned over and kissed her hard, before pulling away. 

Nicole’s answer was to set down the controller and to submit herself to her girlfriend’s touch. Needless to say it was a very pleasant afternoon. 

Later when they were cuddling on the couch, taking a break from each other Waverly said. “I think you need to teach me to play games more often.” 

“It’s a deal!” Nicole said, eagerly giving her a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment or kudos telling me what you think of the chapter. Thanks for reading! :)


	5. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” -Sanvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” For Sanvers, requested by an Anon on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a bit of fluff and cuteness before tomorrow’s shit show. Sanvers is endgame, and no one can tell me any different. All mistakes are my own. Happy Reading!

**“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”-Sanvers (requested by Anon on tumblr.)**

  


Alex reached down to tie her boots, and then pulled on her sweater. She got up off of the bed, and made sure that their packs were ready for the hike that Maggie and her had decided to go on. It was their first full day of their honeymoon and both of them wanted to explore the Canadian resort that Eliza had sent them to and paid for. 

“Mags you ready?” Alex said, sticking her head in the bathroom where Maggie was still getting ready. 

“Almost done.” Maggie said, spitting out what was left of her toothpaste, and rinsing her mouth before washing her hands. Alex thought she looked adorable in her snow gear and beanie, and she leaned down to kiss her softly. 

“Hmm, What was that for?” Maggie said, as they pulled away. 

“Nothing in particular, I just wanted to kiss my wife.” Alex said, her face lighting up with that goofy cocky grin that Maggie loved so much. 

“I love hearing you call me that.” Maggie said, kissing her again, dimples in full view. Alex found her hands drifting to Maggie ass, and she pulled her closer. 

“You keep kissing me like that, babe, and we aren’t going to make it to the hike.” Alex said softly, melting under Maggie’s touch. 

“Fine.” Maggie whined, pulling away. “But we better finish this conversation later, Dr. Mrs Danvers.” 

“Oh count on it, Mrs. Danvers.” Alex said, giving her another kiss.

  


It took them five minutes to get down to the lobby and another five minutes to decide where they were going. They decided to start with the easy trail system since they both kind of wanted to relax and enjoy nature and each other’s company. They walked holding hands, and they pointed out to each other various sights and animals they found along the trail. They stopped about an hour later to take a break, and to eat something. There was a beautiful rest area that overlooked the forest below, and gave you a great view of the mountains and the sky above them. 

Alex handed Maggie the sandwiches she had made, and Maggie poured them both a cup of hot chocolate out of the thermos that the hotel had graciously provided for them. 

“It’s so beautiful here.” Maggie said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate and looking around them. “I guess I didn’t realize that I kind of missed the way snow looks when it’s on the trees and the sun hits it just right and makes the whole area sparkle.” 

“Does it snow a lot in Nebraska?” Alex asked, with her being a native of Southern California she had rarely seen snow, except when she traveled for DEO business. 

“Well, yes and no. You could get a lot of snow in one season, and then the next winter you would hardly get any. I don’t miss trying to drive in it or walking though it to the bus stop, especially when after a few days it goes from pretty and white to gray and nasty.” Maggie said, before taking a bite of her sandwich. 

“Did you go sledding?” Alex asked her eyes sparkling. That was one activity she had always wanted to do when she saw it done on movies as a kid. 

“Of course, and we build a lot of snow forts and had a lot of snowball fights.” Maggie finished up her sandwich and got up to throw their trash away. 

Before she could turn around, Bam! She got hit in the back by flying snow. “Alex!” She said, turning around with a laugh. Her wife was still sitting on the bench looking as innocent as can be. 

“What?” Alex said, but the mirth in her eyes gave her away. 

“Just you wait!” Maggie said, moving closer. She grabbed a big chuck on snow and rolled it. She was excited because this was the best snow for making snowballs, light and fluffy, and yet it packed together easily. 

“Wait! Maggie Danvers! Don’t you dare throw that snowball- goddamnit!” Alex yelled, as Maggie’s snowball hit her right in the chest, and splattered snow all over her. 

“Oh, it’s on!” Alex said jumping up and running after her wife. Maggie giggled and ran away, dodging Alex’s attempts at catching her. After a few minutes of playing like this, Maggie decided to let Alex catch her, and she laughed as Alex playfully tackled her into the snow. 

“Ha! I’ve got you now!” Alex said, straddling her wife in an attempt to pin her down. 

Maggie just smiled, and leaned up to kiss her nose, and then her cheeks and finally her lips. “Yes, you do. You have me Danvers, body heart and soul.” 

“Aww, you are such a sap sometimes. Getting soft on me babe?” Alex said. 

“Always.” Maggie kissed her again, then squealed. “Get those cold hands off of me!” Alex has snuck off her gloves and had put her hands under Maggie’s jacket and under her shirt. 

“I thought you like my hands on you.” Alex said with a surly wink. Maggie just squirmed and pushed her away. 

“Not when your hands have been traded for blocks of ice.” She got up and then helped her wife up and pulled her closer to her. “But when we get back to the hotel, I’ll love your hands on me. Making me yours, making me come.” 

Alex shivered and it wasn’t from the cold. Maggie took advantage to Alex’s distracted state and gathered her pack. Then she playfully hit Alex’s shoulder. “Race you back, first one there gets to choose what we do tonight!” She said, taking off. 

“Hey! Cheater!” Alex yelled realizing that Maggie gave herself a head start. “Maggie Danvers, get back here.” She yelled, running after her wife. All she heard in response was the beautiful sound of Maggie’s laughter and the sound of her running feet stomping through the snow, and the way it echoed in the woods around them. Alex just smiled, realizing how lucky she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like these one shots so far, please leave me a comment or kudos to let me know that you think about it. Constructive Criticism is accepted as long as it is done with love and not hate. Also if you have a prompt, leave it in the comments here, or talk to me on tumblr at the same user name. Thanks for reading! :)


	6. “I almost lost you.”-Wayhaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I almost lost you.”- Wayhaught. Continued from Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a continuation from Day Two’s One-Shot. You probably need to read that one first for this to make sense. 
> 
> This part was suppose to be the final piece of this saga, but it ran kind of long so the final part will be posted on Day Ten, which will be about Nicole’s Birthday Celebration with Waverly and Wave’s birthday surprise for her girlfriend ;), so stay tuned.  
> As always any mistakes are my own, so if you see one let me know. Happy Reading! :)

**“I almost lost you.”-Wayhaught (Continued from Day Two)**

  


“Come on, Lonnie! Can’t you go any faster?” Nicole said, feeling frustrated and worried. 

“You know I can’t Nicole, I go any faster and we hit black ice or debris in the road, we ain’t going to be any help for anybody. Just hang tight, I know your worried about Waverly, but taking out your frustration on me isn’t fair.” He said, not taking his eyes off of the road. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Nicole apologized and took a deep breath. She played with her phone in her hands, and tried to distract herself. Which is why she jumped when her phone buzzed in her hands. 

“Haught.” She answered. 

“Nicole! Dolls wanted me to call you and ask if you were available? We could use some assistance right about now!” Jeremy said, his voice getting louder and higher pitched with each word. In the background, Nicole could hear the sounds of fighting going on and some growling and roaring. Nicole’s heart started racing. 

“Um, I can’t. I’m heading towards the homestead right now, there is s stranded motorist stuck on the road, and we are pretty sure it’s Waverly.” 

Jeremy didn’t speak for a long moment, and the fight sounds didn’t diminish,and in fact got louder. Nicole was about to ask him if they were ok, when he suddenly yelled out of breath, “Where exactly is she located?” 

“Um over by the Baker Homestead… Why?” Nicole’s frown deepened and a bad feeling crept over her. 

“Because we are on the other side of the road right around there… and um, our situation has escaped!” 

“What has escaped, Jeremy?!” Nicole’s imp grew and burst out of her like a dam. “Goddammit, can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on? Is it like a full moon or something?” Then it hit her like a freight train right between her eyes. “Shit!” 

  


Waverly grabbed the shotgun and pumped it, so it ready to go if the thing jumped towards her again. She racked her mind wondering what it could be, and suddenly it hit her. She looked out of the window and saw the full moon staring right at her. “Did Dolls say that him and Jeremy were on werewolf duty tonight?” She mused out loud. 

The Werewolves citizen of Purgatory were harmless, except during a full moon. Most of the other citizens were smart enough not to go out on those nights, but there were a few who ignored the unspoken warning and had been a snack. Since the BBD came to town and started gathering up the werewolves on those nights for a “little cattle drive”, there had been less injuries and less turnings. Plus it worked out best for the farmers, because it weeded out the thin and weak animals from their herds and left them with the best stock. 

But something must have gone wrong or there was a rogue, who was out hunting in the woods. Waverly swallowed hard, she rested her gun on her lap and tried the radio again. 

“PurgDispatch...do you read? Over?” She crossed her fingers. There was static and then… “Go for PurgDispatch… How can we assist? Over?” Erin Smith, who worked the Night Shift at the desk answered. 

“PurgDispatch this is Earp, requesting assistance on the road outside of the homestead, I got into an accident and I’m stranded. Over?” Waverly could hear the growling again, a little further away, but still too close for her comfort. 

“Copy that Earp, PurgTwo has already been advised of your situation and is on their way. Are you injured? Over?” 

“Copy that PurgDispatch, No injuries. But can you patch me into to PurgTwo’s radio, I need to speak with Officer Haught. It’s urgent. Over.” 

“Copy that Earp, patching you through now. Over. PurgTwo can you read?” 

  


Lonnie grabbed the mic, before Nicole got a chance too. “Go for PurgTwo, PurgDispatch, Over?” 

“PurgTwo, I have Earp on Channel Two for you, over.” Erin said. Nicole quickly grabbed the radio for Lonnie, mumbling an apology as she answered. 

“Copy that PurgDispatch, Earp do you read? Over?” Nicole said. 

“Oh, it is so good to hear your voice!” Waverly said, forgetting good radio etiquette for a second. “Happy Birthday.” 

“Thank you, but baby are you ok?” Nicole relaxed a little at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice. She didn’t sound hurt, and that was a good thing, 

“I’m fine, my car isn’t, but I think I have another problem.” Waverly said, and just as Nicole was about to ask her what she meant by that... SLAM! The creature outside pounced again, and roared. Waverly dropped the radio, and pulled up her shotgun. 

The thing stared at her through the window, it’s long snout and fangs dripping with blood. It had dark fir, and dull, yellow eyes that held no sign of humanity, only animal rage. It roared at her again, and slammed it’s paws against the door, denting it into the frame. The glass splinted, but by some miracle or freak design didn’t break. Waverly knew that one more hit would break it completely, and then she would be a sitting duck. She jumped over in the passenger seat, and shouldered her gun, waiting for her shot, as the creature brought it’s fists up and charged one final time. 

“Waverly!” Nicole yelled as the radio cut out. She had heard the slam and the roar, and it sent chills down her spine and into her blood. “Lonnie! How much further?” 

“About a mile… almost there.” Nicole knew that she might not make it in time, and she hoped that Dolls and Jeremy would get there if she couldn’t. She unbuckled her holster, and made sure that her gun was ready to be used. She exchanged glances with Lonnie, and he nodded, pushing the gas just a little bit harder. 

  


Glass splintered, showering all over the inside of the vehicle, and Waverly as the monster stuck their hand inside reaching for her. BOOM! The shotgun blast was deafening in the enclosed space, and Waverly felt her ears ring. Her head kind of hurt from where she had banged it against the seat from the recoil. The monster howled and edged away, dripping blood all over the inside of the jeep. 

“Really? I just got this detailed!” Waverly said, in exasperation. She brought up the gun to fire again, but both her and the creature were distracted by bright lights suddenly appearing from behind the bend and heading right towards her. The monster roared and headed straight for the approaching vehicle at full speed, the light sending it into full on frenzy. 

It slammed into the car, and rolled right over the top of it and on to the back of the car. It fell to the ground, stunned for a moment. “Holy Hell!” Lonnie screamed as he slammed on the brakes. “What the hell was that!?” 

“Put it in reverse! Run it over!” Nicole yelled, reaching over to adjust the stick herself. Lonnie hit the gas and the car lurched backwards with a thud as it ran over the monster. It howled in pain, and then it was silent. Lonnie and Nicole waited for a second before bolting out of the car. Nicole headed straight for Waverly’s jeep, while Lonnie stood shaking as he worked up the nerve to look under the car. 

“Waverly! Baby, are you alright!?” Nicole said, opening the passenger door and taking Waverly into her arms. 

“I’m fine. A little terrified and shaken up, but I’m fine.” Waverly said, pulling Nicole close to her. She felt her girlfriend take a shaky breath, and then sigh. It took a second to realize that they were both crying. 

“Damn it, Waverly. I thought…. I almost lost you.” Nicole said shakily. “When Mr. Baker called to report an accident, I tried not to think of the worst, but…” 

Waverly pulled away to kiss her forehead. “I’m ok. Thank you for rescuing me though. My hero.” In the light, Waverly swear she saw Nicole blush, and she smiled. 

“Um, I hate to break up this moment, but I don’t think this is dead!” Lonnie said, backing away from the car, just as the monster roared and crawled out from underneath the vehicle. It was banged up and bleeding, but it was still just as dangerous as it was before. 

“Damn it, I thought that would work!” Nicole said, pulling out her gun at the same time Waverly pumped her shotgun again, readying another round. 

“Werewolves can only be stopped by silver weapons! Normal bullets will only slow it down, but we need silver bullets to kill it.” Waverly yelled. 

“Great! Where are we going to silver?” Nicole said. The monster rushed them again and Lonnie jumped back and sprinted towards them. Nicole fired a round over his shoulder, and the monster slowed for a second, but still kept coming. 

“Do something!” Lonnie yelled, and at just that moment, Dolls appeared leaning out of the SUV brandishing a crossbow, loaded with an arrow. Its silvertip gleamed menacingly in the moonlight. He pulled the trigger, releasing it just as the monster reached out its paw to grab Lonnie. Thud! The arrow went into the creature’s side, and it moaned weakly. Instantly it changed back from its werewolf form back into a normal human. 

Everyone but Lonnie (who was too stunned to move) rushed into action when they realized that it was one of the local boys. He was only a freshman in highschool, and this was probably his first moon, which meant that he really had no control over what he was doing. Jeremy slowed the SUV to a stop, put it into park and rushed out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. He injected something into the boy's neck, and Dolls picked him up and they got him loaded into the back hatch of the SUV. Dolls then turned around to check on the rest of them. 

“Everyone alright?” He asked, helping Lonnie up from where he had collapsed in fright. 

“Yes!” Waverly and Nicole said at the same time Lonnie said “No!” He just shook his head. 

“Come on, let’s get back to town. We’ll have to send a tow for both of your cars.” Dolls said, helping Lonnie into the passenger seat. 

Nicole put her arm around Waverly and started towards Dolls vehicle,but suddenly Waverly pulled away and ran back towards her jeep. “Waves?” 

“Just a second, I need to grab something really quick.” Waverly said, digging into the backseat and grabbing the three packages she had hidden there earlier. She check her watch. It was only 7:30, and she smiled. There was still plenty of time to celebrate Nicole’s birthday like she had planned. 

“Ok, I’m ready.” She said, as she ran back to the car and jumped in the back seat next to her girlfriend. Dolls was on the other side of Nicole and once they were both in and the doors closed, Jeremy hit the gas and they raced as fast as they could back to Purgatory. 

  


**To be continued on Day 10…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, sorry for giving you another cliffhanger, but I wanted to give Waves the time she needed to give Nicole her presents. Also thank you to everyone who left me a prompt either in the comments or on tumblr... I did see them and I added them to the list. If you have anymore suggestions for one-shots, please leave me a comment or message me on tumblr. Please leave a comment or kudos if you are liking these stories so far, they really inspired me. I am responding to them, I’m going to try to get to the ones I haven’t replied to this week. Thank you so much for reading :) 
> 
> PS Tomorrow is a Sanvers prompt and given what we all know is suppose to happen tonight on Supergirl, I’m promising it will be another fluffy one. Stay strong everyone, and message me if you want to talk. I’m Warriorbard2012. <3 :)


	7. “Marry Me.”-Sanvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Marry Me.”- Sanvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night’s episode gave me a lot of feelings, this was how I coped. Even if Sanvers isn’t going to be on our screen anymore, this ship still means a lot to me, and I’m going to continue to write them living their happily ever after. This was unedited so I claim responsibility for any mistakes, especially since I cried many times while writing this. Happy Reading, and Stay Strong!

**“Marry me?”-Sanvers**

  


“Marry Me?” Alex asked, interrupting Maggie. Her sister had told her to never let Maggie go and she wasn’t planning on it. Over the past 36 hours they had almost died many times, and it had offered a lot of thought as to what Alex’s priority would be from now on. 

“Excuse me?” Maggie asked a bit stunned. 

“Seriously...Marry me, please?” Alex said again, and the smile on Maggie’s face was so bright that Alex thought that she was going to blind from love. It took a second for Maggie to process that she needed to answer. 

“Yes, I’ll marry you.” Maggie said, nodding her head like a loon. She pulled Alex towards and they kissed joyously. Alex’s hand caressed Maggie’s back through her shirt, and she felt Maggie’s hand trapped between them over her heart. 

“I don’t have a ring!” Alex said suddenly, pulling back and looking kind of frantic. Maggie gently reached out and grabbed her hand. 

“It’s alright. We can go find matching ones tomorrow. Take me home Danvers… I would like to make love to my beautiful fiancée.” Maggie said, kissing her again. Alex just smiled and picked her up and swung her around and they both laughed. 

  


Later that night when they were laying naked in bed, pleasantly sated, Alex turned to Maggie and asked,”You don’t think we are moving to fast do you?” Maggie just smiled, and moved Alex’s hair from off of her forehead and kissed her gently. 

“My beautiful worrywart. No I don’t think so, somethings are just meant to be, Danvers, and this has never felt more right.” 

“But we haven’t talked about kids or anything like that yet.” Alex said, her brain just not able to let the subject lie. Maggie knew it wasn’t that Alex was regretting asking her, but more of trying to convince herself that she did the right thing. They had both come a long way in learning to fight their demons, but sometimes they stuck their ugly heads back into view. 

“Well, let's do it now. Do you want kids?” Maggie asked, leaning over to pull the blanket over them. 

“Well, I always pictured myself as a Mom someday, but I know that now is not the right time. You?” 

“Well, to be honest I never really felt save enough or secure enough in my relationship to really think about it. Emily told me no certain terms that she didn’t want children and we never talked about it again. I think that I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea. It’s not something that I need to be happy, but I don’t want to not have them either.” She paused. “Does that make sense?” 

Alex kissed her. “Yes, It does. So do we want to stay here, or are we going to find a bigger place?” 

“A bigger place! I need a bedroom with a door Danvers! I would like to be able to eat you out in peace without worry that your sister is going to come flying through the window and ruin the moment.” 

Alex blushed. “Yeah, she has a bad habit of doing that… with all of the superfriends, not just us.” 

“Plus it would be nice to have a yard so that Gertrude would have room to run.” 

“So we are getting a dog?” 

“Of course, the number one rule of being a lesbian couple is once you u-haul you have to adopt a fir-baby.” Maggie said, Alex just laughed. 

“We’ll we can't go around breaking rules, Detective Sawyer, what will the public think?” Alex said, rolling them over so that she was on top. She straddled Maggie’s hips and leaned down to kiss her. 

“Well, Agent Danvers… I can think of some rules I would like to break with you right now.” Maggie said, moving her hands down Alex’s back. 

“I take it we are done talking for now.” Alex said, her lips and tongue drew patterns on Maggie’s neck as her hand slipped down in between them. 

Maggie let in a small breath, at the insistent touch between her legs. “Yes, right now I can think of a better use for our mouths.” Alex chuckled again. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” She said, giving Maggie a small salute before she kissed her way down Maggie’s body, taking her time to stop at her favorite places along the way.

  


When Alex said that they were going to have the biggest, gayest wedding that National City had ever seen, she meant it. Eliza wouldn’t let her wear Kevlar and boots like she had joked about wear to J’onn. But that didn’t bother her at all, the truth was that she was actually excited to wear the white strapless dress that her and Kara had found in one of the bridal shops downtown. 

She had asked Maggie what she was wearing one night as few months later as they were cuddled naked in bed together once again.(It was the best way to end a long and stressful day.) 

“So I found my dress today.” Alex said, moving so that her head was still pillowed on her fiancee’s breasts, but that she could actually see Maggie’s face. 

“Did you now?” Maggie teased, as she ran her fingers though Alex’s hair. 

“Yep. I think you’re going to love it.” Alex said, her voice was filled with the giddy happiness that Maggie has grown to adore. 

“Babe, you could dress in a paper bag and feathers and I would still think you are the most beautiful girl around.” 

Alex blushed. “So..ahem… did you find what you are going to wear?” She cleared her throat, trying to speak around the sudden ball of emotion that had formed in her throat. She had never felt happier in her life,not even flying with Kara, or taking out a bad guy twice her size felt as good as when Maggie held her like this and talked to her like that. 

“Yes. My Aunt and I found a suit that I think you are going to love.” 

“Ooh, a suit huh?” Alex sat up, and moved to straddle Maggie’s hips. “I have such fond memories of the last time you wore one.” She leaned down to kiss her, deciding that she could go another round. “It was a lot of fun dancing with you in it, and it was a lot of fun taking it off of you that night.” 

“Well, I hope this one gives you as fond of memories as well.” Maggie said, between kisses. She moved her hands so that they trailed down Alex’s back and pulled her closer still. 

“Oh it will, I’m going to have a lot of fun getting you naked on our honeymoon, Mrs. Danvers.” There wasn’t a whole lot of conversation after that. 

  


When the big day arrived though they both were a nervous wreck. Maggie was with Her Aunt, James and Winn in the basement of Eliza’s house, getting ready and Alex was back in her old room, with Eliza and Kara. Eliza adjusted Alex’s dress a little as she zipped her daughter up. 

“You look so beautiful, Alex.” She said, tears starting to flow down her cheeks. Beside her Kara grabbed her foster mother’s hand and squeezed gently, tears of her own in her eyes. “We’re so proud of you, Alex.” 

“Thanks.” Alex said, trying not to cry and risk messing up the makeup that she grudgingly agreed to wear. “I love you both so much. I means the world to me that you are here.” She gave them both a hug. A knock sounded at the door. “10 minutes, Alex.” J’onn said though the door. 

“Oh shit.” Alex said, the weight of the significance of what she was about to do hit her. She felt herself starting to panic. “What if she doesn’t show up? What if she realizes that this is all a mistake and that she’s better off with someone else?” 

Eliza put her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “She’ll be there, Sweetie. That woman loves you baby, and nothing in the universe could change that.” They all looked around the room at that making sure that a portal the multiverse wasn’t going to open in the middle of their conversation. (Alex vowed if it happened, she was going to give Barry and Cisco a piece of her mind, and a give them a word about timing.) 

When after a few seconds nothing happened, Kara said. “Yeah, she’s seen you at your worst and your best and she’s still here. You guys are solid.” 

Alex let the words bounce around in her head a while and she chose to believe it. 

  


Maggie paced back and forth in the basement, wishing that time would pass quicker. She was ready to get on with this day, so she could dance with her wife at the end of it all. Her Aunt had wandered upstairs to check on things and to speak to J’onn. 

Winn watched her out of the corner of his eye, as he fixed his tie. “What’s on your mind, Sawyer?” He asked. 

Maggie gave him a look like “really.” He just shrugged. “It’s your last day to be called that, give me some slack. Now there is going to be three of you and I’ll spend the rest of my life remembering why that y'all should come with a warning.” 

Maggie laughed, then smiled as she realized that was Winn’s purpose all along. She sighed. “I’m just nervous you know. I haven’t been a part of a family for a long time… what if I mess up, what if Alex decides that there is someone better for her out there? I don’t want to lose my family again.” 

James who had been quietly setting up his camera equipment for the wedding photos, decided it was his turn for some “brotherly” advice. “Hey, Alex couldn’t do any better than you, Maggie. Alex found her soulmate when she found you, and we found our sister and nothing is ever going to change that.” James said, giving her a hug, and he motioned for Winn to join them. 

“Group hug!” He said and Maggie laughed. 

  


Alex held J’onn’s arm as they walked down to the beach where the others were waiting. Maggie was standing down next to the water, with Winn and James at her side. Kara and Lucy were down waiting for her on her side. Eliza and Maggie’s Aunt Mariana stood with the rest of their assembled family and friends facing the circle of seashells where the main part of the ceremony would take place. 

There wasn’t a live band or an orchestra, just a simple tape of harp music that signaled Alex’s arrival. 

She had felt kind of silly being the only one who got walked down the aisle. That changed when Maggie whispered that she had wanted to be standing there waiting for her, so that she would be the first to see her. Alex was looking forward to the look on her face when she saw her dress. 

Maggie looked gorgeous in her black suit and blue tie. She even had tails and a top hat, and the proud look on Winn’s face made her wonder if he had made them especially for her wife to be. She had a Winn creation of her own, a bulletproof train and a lovely flower crown. 

The look on Maggie’s face when she saw Alex walking towards her was indescribable, and it was so full of joy, wonder, love and so many other things that it brought tears to Alex’s eyes, and it made her heart flutter. J’onn walked her to a stop in front of Maggie then he took his place next to Eliza. Maggie reached out and grabbed Alex’s hand and the moved to stand in front of the Rabbi. 

Neither one of them practiced a religion, Alex stopped going to synagogue around the time Kara arrived on Earth, and Maggie hadn’t sent foot into a Catholic Church in years since she was outed. But they both felt it was important to honor some of Alex’s family traditions and it was a way to honor Jeremiah’s memory from before he has been turned by Cadmus. 

The rabbi smiled at them and then at their family who moved closer to circle around them. Then he said, 

“We gather today in the sight of God and man, in the celebration of Marriage of Alexandra Marie Danvers, and Margarita Elena Sawyer. They have chosen to unite together in the bonds of holy matrimony, to become one. One unit, one family, bound together for all eternity. The ring symbolizes this, it is a perfect circle, unbroken, may it symbolize your commitment to each other.” He paused and turned to Kara. 

“The rings please.” Kara fished them out of her pocket and handed them to the Rabbi. He handed Maggie’s to Alex and motioned for Alex to take her hand. 

“With this ring I thee wed.” The rabbi said, and then a second later Alex repeated it. “With this ring, I thee wed.” Alex slid the ring she had chosen for her wife and to Maggie’s finger. Then she grabbed Maggie’s other hand and looked into her eyes, the crowd fading away, until the only thing she was aware of was Maggie and the sound of the waves crashing on the beach. 

“Maggie, we’ve been through a lot together and you’ve stuck by my side when you had every right to run away. You taught me that it was ok for me to be myself, and that I was and am able to be happy. That I can have feeling and express them and that my thoughts matter. You taught me that everyday is a gift and even when times are tough, laughter is the best medicine.I’m proud of who you are and how you’ve came through the struggles with a strong sense of you who are and just the love you have for other people, for our family and the people of this city. I’m looking forward to watching what the future has in store for both of us and what we will be together. I love you forever.” Alex said, her voice cracking with emotion. She saw that Maggie was crying too, and she had to take a deep breath to compose herself. 

Then the rabbi turned to her and nodded. “I take thee, Margarita Elena Sawyer to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold for this day forward, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in want, until death do us part.” She took Maggie’s hand and kissed the back of it sealing in her vow. Maggie blushed and grinned. 

The Rabbi cleared his throat and turned to Maggie handing her ring for Alex. Maggie grabbed Alex’s hand. 

“With this ring, I thee wed.” 

She slid the ring onto Alex’s finger and grinned. Then she grabbed Alex’s hands in hers and gently rubbed her thumb along the back of Alex’s hands. “Alex, I’ll never forget the day we met. You came into my crime scene with all of your Secret Agent bravado and changed my life. I never thought that day that I would find my best friend and the love of my life. It’s been an honor watching you grow into the beautiful woman you are today, someone who is confident and sure of who she is for the first time outside of your job. You are so beautiful, and an adorable nerd. I love the way you geek out over science and how you whisper the whole periodic table when you are trying to think. You’ve helped me realize what love is and that my past doesn’t define me. I’m good enough just as I am, and I don’t have to change for you to love me. I have a family for the first time in a long time and it’s all because of you. I’m ready to experience a lifetime of firsts with you, starting with our first house and our first dog. I love you, Alex.” She said, tears flowing down her face unashamedly. 

Then at the Rabbi’s nod she finished. “I take thee, Alexandra Marie Danvers to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold for this day forward, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in want, until death do us part.” Then she did the same as Alex, she took Alex’s hand and raised it to her lips, sealing her vow with a kiss. 

When Maggie first saw this suggested on Pinterest she thought it was beautiful. It was symbolic of a knight pledging service to a Lord or a Queen. She thought it was fitting considering that in Alex’s Jewish tradition the bride was considered a queen, and it just meant that they promised to serve one another for life. 

“I now pronounce you partners for life, you may now seal your vows with a kiss.” The Rabbi said. 

Both Maggie and Alex grinned like fools, and Maggie surprised her wife(eep!) by dipping her into a mind-blowing kiss.” May I present Mrs and Mrs. Danvers.” 

Their friends and family cheered and they both stood and held hands and walked down the aisle back towards the house. Alex led Maggie up to her room, and they spent their first moments as a married couple alone. 

They sat on Alex’s bed, still holding hands and they both sighed in contentment. Then they turned and looked towards each other.

“I love you.” Maggie whispered. “I’m so happy to be married to you.” 

“I love you too. I’m excited to call you my wife and to hear you call me wife. You look great in that suit by the way, so sexy.” Alex said leaning over to kiss her. 

“You look beautiful too.” Maggie said, pulling away to kiss her nose and then her forehead, before back down to her lips. They cuddled and kissed and talked quietly for a while, just enjoying being with each other for awhile. 

Winn knocked on the door after what seemed like only minutes, but it really had been an hour. “Hey you two, you ready to face the world? James is ready for you guys to take your photos.” He said, and they could tell her was smiling. 

“No.” Alex said, honestly. “But I’m ready for the party and to see our guests.” She stood up and adjusted her dress, then she held out her hand to her wife. “Come on, Mrs. Danvers. You ready to dance?.” Alex said, waggling her eyebrows. 

“All night long, Mrs. Danvers.” Maggie said laughing. 

**Continued on Day 15!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was hoping to have this out sooner, but I ended up going to work earlier than usual so I didn’t get the chance to post it this morning. :( but It gave me time to read over it and I felt like even if the one shot was finished their celebration wasn’t so I decided to write a part two which will go good with the prompt for day 15, sorry you have to wait for so long, but I made the prompts that you guys have sent me the priority for the next few days so stay turned.  
> As always please leave me a comment or a kudos, I could really use the encouragement today. Thanks for reading. :)


	8. “I’d just like one day where everything isn’t life or death. Just one!”- Wayhaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’d just like one day where everything isn’t life or death. Just one!”- Wayhaught.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by a prompt from an anon on Tumblr:  
>  **“Hey, I saw that you're trying to write a one shot every day (congrats on your commitment!!) and that it's okay to message you with a prompt. Would you maybe consider writing a chapter about Nicole having PTSD (nightmares, anxiety attacks, the usual stuff)? It'd be cool to read something I can relate to. Sorry if that's depressing, feel free to ignore it then. Thanks for your work, i really enjoyed the previous chapters! Hope you're having a great day :)”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry this is kind of late... It’s only 9:40 my time so technically it’s still on the 8th. I had a hard time writing this chapter. I’m kind of still stuck on everything that has happened with Sanvers, and it was hard to break away from that to write Wayhaught. But I really liked this prompt, because when one stops to think there is so many reasons as to why Nicole would be dealing with PTSD, after everything she’s been though canon wise as well as in her unknown back story which we’ve only gotten hints at. As always, All mistakes are my own, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading. :)

**“I’d just like one day where everything isn’t life or death. Just one!” -Wayhaught**

  


Pulling up to her house in her cruiser, Nicole put the car in park and turned it off. She sat there for a moment. Waverly was staying at her house while Wynonna was away, and she knew that her girlfriend would be making them dinner right about now. 

So much had happened in such a short amount of time that Nicole felt like she couldn’t process it all. The goo, Wynonna’s pregnancy, the Widows, Bulshar, not to mention Wave’s DNA, Rosita and Shae and the Divorce; all of it was just too much. She took a deep breath and laid her head on the steering wheel. She had just gone to see Nedley for the first time since he had been kidnapped by the Widow. He was still in pretty bad shape, and it had been hard to see him like that. It reminded her of being in the hospital after Jack and being in so much pain after the Widow bite. 

Nicole sat up and rolled up her sleeve looking at the scar on her arm. It was still tender and red, and she hated it, it was ugly. She hadn’t wanted to tell Waverly that it still hurt, since Waves had so much other stuff to deal with right now, and besides it was all in her head,wasn’t it? Just psychosomatic pain...right? 

Nicole sighed. She rolled back down her sleeve and picked up her hat from beside her on the seat. She opened the car door and headed to her porch. She was about to unlock the front door when it swung opened and Waverly was standing there with a smile. 

“Hey baby.” Nicole said, her voice low and rough. She swallowed back the urge to cry and willed herself not too. 

“Hey.” Waverly said, moving aside to let her in. “You ok?” She asked, taking in Nicole’s slumped shoulders and the sadness in her eyes. 

“Yeah, just a long day.” She said, hanging up her jacket and she tried to smile. “Hey, that smells good.” She turned and sniffed the air. 

“I made my Vegan lasagna, that’s your favorite right?” Waverly said, coming closer. She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder from behind. “Why don’t you go change and I’ll set the table? It should be done soon.” 

“Ok.” Nicole said, turning her head to kiss Waverly's cheek. She stepped away, but Waves pulled her back, seeking a proper hello kiss. Wave’s mouth sought hers. They kissed for a long moment, before Nicole pulled away, moving upstairs without another word. 

Waverly watched her go, and shook her head sadly. Nicole had been growing increasingly more quiet and sad over the past week, ever since they had defeated the Widows and Wynonna had left to get away from being reminded of what she had to do to protect baby Alice. She didn’t know if it was lost of the baby from their lives or if it was just the impact of everything that had happened these past few months had finally caught up to her girlfriend? She hoped that Nicole would confide in her. 

Waverly walked into the kitchen and set the table for the two of them. She had already planned this to be a quiet night in, and she decided maybe Nicole needed some pampering, if the red head would let her that is. Nicole was funny that way, she always took care of other people, but she herself had a hard time being taken care of. 

The sound of Nicole coming down the stairs made her pause and she turned to look at her girlfriend. Nicole had changed into her favorite basketball shorts and her long sleeved PSD softball t-shirt. Waverly loved Nicole in uniform, especially in her old Khakis (swoon!), but there was just something about her in her comfortable lounge clothes that made her heart pound with desire and contentment. 

Nicole went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, just as the oven timer went off. She waved Waverly away, and bent down to pull it out herself. “I’ve got it.” She used the potholders to remove it from the oven and she carried it over to the table setting it down in the spot that Waverly had left for it. 

“It looks good. Thanks, baby.” Nicole said, giving off her first hint of a real smile since she walked in the door. 

“You’re welcome.” Waverly said, sitting down and she passed Nicole her plate with a large serving of lasagna and salad on it. “I figured you would be hungry after a day like today. I know it hasn’t easy being the interim Sheriff in Nedley’s absence, so I wanted you to have something nice to come home too.” She could see that her statement put a bit of emotion and wetness into Nicole’s eyes, but she didn’t shed her tears. Instead she looked away and down at her plate, picking at the Salad with her fork. “So how was your day?” Nicole said, changing the subject. 

“Well, I helped Doc out at Shorty’s for a while since Rosita is who knows where. He pretty much was drowning himself in whiskey, and I helped him up to the apartment to sleep it off.” Waverly said, taking a bite of her salad. 

“Oh. Poor Doc, he’s take it pretty hard, isn’t he?” Nicole said, taking a drink. 

“He’s no different than the rest of us. It’s been hard for all of us, but that was his kid you know?” Waverly pointed out, waving her fork to emphasise her words. Nicole nodded. She looked up to meet Waverly’s eyes. 

“How are you doing?” She asked seriously. 

“Better. I know that she wasn’t my kid, but I was hoping to be a part of her life. I was going to be the best darn Aunt a child could ever have.” Waverly said, sadly. 

“You still are her Aunt, Waves. Even if you aren’t a part of her life, she will always be your niece.” Nicole said. Waverly caught that Nicole wasn’t quite present at the moment, she was lost thinking about something else. 

“She’s your niece too.” Waverly said softly. Then realizing that it was probably too soon for that kind of thinking, especially after just only saying I love you recently, she backtracked. “I mean, she has you and Jeremy and Dolls too.” 

“I guess.” Nicole said, leaning her head on one hand, and picking up a bite of lasagna with her fork in the other. She bought it to her mouth and chewed it slowly. Waverly picked up on the fact that Nicole didn’t want to talk about anything so she told her a story that she learned in her research for one of Dolls cases. 

After they had finished eating, Waverly sent Nicole to the couch to pick a movie for the night while she cleaned up. When the last dish had been dried and put away, she moved into the living room. Nicole was laying on the couch, her eyes closed, the tv showing the menu to Wonder Woman. As she came closer, Nicole’s eyes opened and she moved to sit up, but it was Waverly’s turn to wave her away. Gently she sat down and moved so that Nicole’s head was in her lap, and she gently ran her fingers though Nicole’s hair. 

“Is this ok?” Waverly asked, feeling how tense Nicole’s body was underneath her hand. Nicole nodded, and started the movie. They watched silence, Waverly softly playing with Nicole’s hair and massaging her scalp with her fingers, slowly getting her to relax little by little. Just as they were getting to the No Man’s Land scene of the movie, Waverly realized that Nicole was asleep. She had rolled over so that her nose was against Waverly’s belly, and she was snoring slightly. 

After taking a photo because her girlfriend was so cute and pausing the movie, Waverly decided to adjust Nicole’s body so that they both were a little more comfortable. She gently grabbed Nicole’s shoulder and her arm so that she could roll her over to get a pillow underneath her, but the minute she squeezed Nicole’s arm, Nicole woke up screaming. She tried to push Waverly away from her, and she punched her hard in the face, before losing her balance and falling hard on to the floor. 

“Baby!” Waverly said after a second still a bit stunned by what happened. She leaned down to give Nicole a hand up, but Nicole just lay there, hands over her face. “Nicole?” 

“I’m sorry.” Nicole whispered, her voice hoarse. “I.. I don’t know what happened.” She sounded embarrassed and ashamed, it broke Waverly’s heart. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you ok?” Waves asked. Nicole didn’t answer, but instead Waverly could see that she was shaking. “Baby, look at me?” 

Nicole finally did after a long moment, and the damn that she’d been holding back for days finally broke. She started crying and Waverly was instantly by her side. She tried to wrap her arm around her, but Nicole shook her head. “Please, don’t. I don’t deserve your pity.” Her fingers traced the bruise that was forming on Waverly cheek. “I hurt you.” 

“No, You were asleep and your body thought that I was going to hurt you, you just did what you were trained to do.” Waverly said, moving so that she was a close as she could be without actually touching Nicole. “Were you having a nightmare, when I grabbed your arm?” She knew that Nicole got them sometimes, especially after Jack, and that she had been a silent witness to some of the bad ones, waking up to find Nicole crying in her sleep. 

Nicole nodded and rubbed her arm. It was then that Waverly realized that she had accidentally grabbed the arm that the Widow had bit. She also realized that Nicole had been wearing long sleeves for the past week for a reason, to hide the scar. “Does it still hurt?” She asked curiously. She knew she hit it spot on, when Nicole hesitated before answering. 

“No, it’s fine.” 

“Can I see it?” Waverly said trying again. 

“Why? It’s healing just fine.” Nicole said defensively. 

“Please?” Waverly said, and that was all it took to get Nicole to cave. She huffed loudly, and rolled up her sleeve. Waverly resisted the urge to gasp. It was still red and bruised, although it was no longer stabbed. You could see a perfect impression of all of Widow Mercedes’ teeth on her girlfriend’s beautiful skin It made Waverly shiver remembering just how close she had been to losing Nicole. 

Seeing Waverly shiver, Nicole rolled her sleeve back down. “I know, it’s ugly right?” She said so defeated and speaking so softly that Waverly almost missed it. Waverly’s heart broke even further. How long had Nicole been feeling this way, and why had it taken her so long to notice? 

“Baby, no!” She said, moving again to hug Nicole to her and this time Nicole let her. She sobbed harder and buried her face in Waverly’s chest. 

“No, it’s not ugly. It’s a testament to how strong you are. You held on, and you fought, and you’re still standing. And I’m so proud of you.” Waverly said, then kissed the top of Nicole’s head. “I’m sorry that I didn’t notice that this has been bothering you. I never really stopped during all of this to see how you were dealing with being attacked. Can you forgive me?” 

Nicole nodded, wiping away her tears. “I just feel like everything is moving so fast. I didn’t realize just how much we’ve all been through these past few months until I went to see Nedley today, and it all hit me. I’d just like one day where everything isn’t life or death. Just one!” 

“I know baby. I know.” Waverly said, rocking a them a little. They were silent for a long moment before Waverly spoke again. “While I can’t promise that tomorrow won’t be life or death, I can give you this moment and the rest of this evening… Let’s go do something that’s just for us?” 

“Um, I don’t feel up to going out.” Nicole said, hanging her head. 

“That’s ok, we can do something around here?” She looked around and spotted a stack of board games hiding on the bookcase in the corner of the room. “Board games? We never really have time to play those?” 

Nicole’s eyes brighten. “Yeah, that sounds like fun. You pick… anything but monopoly. That, UNO and Mario Kart are relationship/friendship killers.” 

Waverly laughed. “True. Although after everything we’ve been through, I think we can survive.” She kissed Nicole’s head again and stood up. She went through the stack, selected something and brought it over. Nicole laughed when she saw it was a deck of cards. She knew immediately what her girlfriend had in mind. 

”You ready for some strip poker, Officer Dimples?” She said, giving her girlfriend a flirty wink as she sat down and opened the box. She took out the cards and shuffled them. “Pick your poison.” 

“Texas hold em.” Nicole said, getting up and grabbing her water from the table and she grabbed another bottle out of the fridge for Waverly. “You know how to play right?” 

Waverly scoffed. “I’m an Earp… besides being able to hold our liquor, and have a craving for Whiskey, we learn from birth how to be an excellent poker player.” She paused as she passed out the cards. “Especially when our prize is getting to see our gorgeous girlfriend naked… so prepare to lose.” 

Nicole just smiled, feeling better than she had just a minute ago. She paused and grabbed Waverly’s hand. “Hey, Waves?” 

“Yeah, Baby?” 

“Thank you for understanding and for being here.” Nicole said softly. 

Waverly leaned over and they shared a long kiss. When they parted Waverly rested her head against Nicole’s forehead and sighed. “Anytime, baby. I love you.” 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt and the kind words, Anon. I hope I did it justice and I want to let you know that you aren’t alone. If any of you ever need to talk, please feel free to message me on tumblr. Also if you have a prompt for either Sanvers or Wayhaught, I would love to write it, so please leave a comment here or message me. If you are enjoying these stories so far, please leave me a comment telling me what you think or give kudos. I really enjoy hearing from you all. Thanks for reading :)


	9. “Well this is awkward...”-Sanvers feat. Batwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Well this is awkward...”- Sanvers feat. Batwoman 
> 
> Based on a prompt given by Alex about meeting one of Maggie’s ex, Kate Kane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy Reading :)

**“Well this is awkward…”- Sanvers**

  


“What the hell are you doing at my crime scene and in my city? I thought you Bat types only worked at night in Gotham!?” Alex said, beyond angry. She had worked hard for months tracking this drug dealer who was stealing the venom from an alien snake and selling it as the latest weight loss drug craze. Crazy was more like it, this drug had already killed 8 people, and put 12 more in the hospital. She and her team of DEO agents and NCPD officers had set up a sting to catch the bastards, but suddenly when they just about had enough to arrest them Batwoman comes sweeping in, deactivating a hidden bomb and in the chaos, most of the drug runners had been scattered. While Alex was grateful that Batwoman had saved her team, she was upset that one that the bad guys had gotten away, and it would take a long time for them to tracked down again, and two this was just the icing on the cake for how her week was going. 

“I’m sorry, but they knew about your sting… they were going to detonate a bomb that would have laced the air in the room with the drug and you all would have been exposed to it. They also laced it with Kryptonite so that Supergirl would be affected too. I was hoping to get here in time just to warn you, but it was too late. I had to jump in to prevent them from setting off the bomb.” Batwoman said, adjusting her belt. “As for why I’m in this city, for one it’s personal, and two some of the guys that were sitting in on this deal are part of Scarecrow’s gang. That’s how we found out about it and Gotham PD has requested my help in rounding them up.” 

“Danvers! What’s going on? Are you al… right?” Maggie said, coming from behind the tape. She had been in the surveillance van a few blocks away. Her voice died away when she saw who was standing with Alex. 

“Detective Sawyer! We meet again.” Batwoman said. Alex could hear a smile and was that a hint of affection in her voice? 

“Batwoman. What brings you into town?” Maggie said, moving closer to them. Her voice was controlled and not one hint of emotion. 

“Just on a case, and I’m in town to catch up with an old friend.” She said, and Maggie tensed. Alex picked up on and sighed. 

“Ok, what is going on here?” She said, then she lowered her voice. “Babe? Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine, Alex. Let’s just go somewhere else to talk.” Maggie said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards their van. She nodded towards Batwoman. “You too.” She ordered, and Batwoman followed along. 

They got into the back of the van. “Sloan, get out. Take five and get a coffee. I need to speak with Agent Danvers and Batwoman alone.” She ordered at the rookie who was manning the surveillance equipment. He quickly got up and ran out of the back, Agent Danvers’ glare sent him packing. When he was gone and the van door closed, they all stared silently at one another. Maggie finally broke. “What the hell are you doing here, Kate? And why the hell didn’t you tell me you were coming?” 

“Wait, you know who she is?” Alex asked, at the same time Kate yelled. “What the hell, Maggie?” 

“You can trust her Kate, Alex is my wife.” Maggie said, plainly. “Alex, meet Katherine Kane aka Batwoman.” She motioned for Kate to take off her mask. 

“Wait, I know you… Maggie kept a picture of you on her desk for some time. She said that you were close back in Gotham…” Alex paused. “... and I’m guessing you were more than close.” Maggie picked up on the hint of Jealousy in Alex’ voice, she went to grab Alex’s hand to reassure her, but Alex pulled away. “So you’re her personal reason as to why she’s here?” She looked back and forth between the two and scoff. Shaking her head, she angrily left the van. 

“Well, this is awkward.” Kate said, putting her mask back on. “I wouldn’t have pegged her for the jealous type.” 

“She normally isn’t and she wouldn’t be at all if you had just called or emailed… She didn’t know about us, and you know that. I’m legally bound not to talk about you or anything that happened between us. I signed a NDA with the DEO and Gotham PD.” 

“But isn’t she the Deputy Director of the entire DEO?” Kate asked. 

“Yes, but that still doesn’t make the NDA agreement go away. She’s on a need to know basis, and until you showed up she hadn’t needed to know.” Maggie ran her fingers into her hair. “God, Kate… she didn’t need this, not this week.” 

Alex was acting as interim Director while J’onn made a trip back to Mars for to visit M’gann. It had been a rough week and it seemed like everything that could go wrong had, and Alex was beyond stressed. She already had two guys in the hospital from other missions this week. She hadn’t really had the time to sleep, let alone eat. Maggie was a bit worried. V“Come on, I have to go fix this.” Maggie said, angrily. She grabbed Kate’s arm and pulled her out of the van. She nodded at Sloan who was standing away from the van on the sidewalk. “Thank you… please start packing everything away.” He nodded, relaxing a little. Then they stomped off towards the crime scene and Maggie hoped she would find her wife there. 

Instead all she found was a few of the NCPD’s crime scene techs and Supergirl. “Hey Supergirl!” Maggie said, waving to her. She flew over quickly, and stood in front of them, hands on her hips in her typical power pose. “Have you seen Agent Danvers?” V“She went back to the DEO, she is was is quite a hurry and looked upset.” Supergirl said frowning. She glared in Batwoman’s direction. “Go, Maggie. Batwoman and I have got the rest of it here. We’ll meet you back at the DEO shortly.” Maggie nodded and headed for her car. 

When she got to the DEO, she found Alex in her of doing paperwork at her desk. Her eyes were red and puffy, and they emphasized the dark circles that had taken up residence underneath. She looked up and frowned as Maggie entered trying to put on her tough Agent face. “What did you need, Detective Sawyer?”Alex said. 

“To my wife, it’s Danvers-Sawyer, and I would like to explain.” 

“Explain what… how you didn’t tell me that Kate Kane aka Batwoman was your ex? It doesn’t matter.” Alex said shrugging it off. She looked down at her tablet, trying to end the conversation. 

“Babe, please don’t do that… let’s talk about this.” Maggie said, moving to sit on the corner of Alex’s desk. “Hey, I know that you're not a jealous person and you’ve had plenty of opportunities to be upset about my exes in the past, so what is it about this one that sets you on edge? I mean besides the fact that she thinks she’s a know-it-all?” 

Alex sighed. “She does, doesn’t she… I’m sorry Maggie. I have no right to be upset. It just took me by surprise that’s all.” She squeezed Maggie’s knee and turned back towards her work. Maggie however knew that there was more. 

“I couldn’t tell you … I signed a NDA when I got transferred here. I wasn’t allowed to talk about Kate or Batwoman or any of the cases we worked for. Per the DEO, she’s an asset of yours off the record. I think only Agents Chase, Bones and J’onn are the only ones who knew. I wanted to tell you so many times, because our breakup was worse than Emily, and it hurt for a long time.” Maggie’s voice cracked. She cleared her throat. “She isn’t supposed to be in this city, not without cleaning it with J’onn or me first. So I’m sorry for that, well not sorry that she saved our lives, but sorry that she made everything so complicated.” 

Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand. “Wow. I’m sorry. I feel like an idiot.” Maggie chuckled. 

“You aren’t an idiot. You’re the smartest person I know.” She leaned down to kiss her. Then she moved her free hand up to caress Alex’s cheek. “Now, tell me what’s going on in that wonderful brain of yours.” 

“I wasn’t really jealous that she dated you… I mean if she was stupid enough to let you go than it’s her loss, my gain. I guess I was upset that you not only dated a millionaire, but a superhero. I lived my life in the shadow of one, I don’t think I can compete with another.” Alex said softly. 

“Hey, there is no competition, ok. You’d win hands down everytime. Babe, just because you don’t run around in bulletproof spandex and a cape doesn’t mean that you aren’t a superhero. You are, I’ve seen you run into some many situations where normal people would be scared off and you just face it head on. You’re so brave. That’s one of the first things that I noticed about you, and it’s one of the first things that made me fall in love with you. You’re enough, Alex.” This time it was Alex who kissed her, and they kept kissing for quite while, Alex letting Maggie’s touch reach her insecurities in a way words couldn’t. They broke apart knew someone cleared their throat. 

“Um guys…?” Kara interrupted. 

“Yeah, get a room.” Kate said, laughing then stopped when Maggie glared at her. 

“We have a room, thank you very much. Now get in here.” She said, pointing to Alex’s guest chair in front of her desk. 

“Yes, ma’am. I forgot how bossy you were… how do you put up with it Danvers?” 

“Oh, that’s easy. She’s the big spoon.” Alex joked, surprising the hell out of Maggie. 

“Ooh, I’m going to like you, Danvers. Now, I think I know how to find where the drug dealers are going to meet next…” She said, launching in to her plan. Alex interjected with ideas of her own. 

Maggie just sat there taking it all in. She had forgiven Kate a long time ago for what happened with them, but now she realized that it was inevitable, because she was meant to be with Alex. So she relaxed, and she smiled deviously. She would get Kate back later for showing up like she did, but tonight, she would make sure that Alex knew just how loved she was, and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a special thank you to Alex for this prompt! This was interesting to write because I was struck by the parallels between the CW not letting Alex and Maggie get married, and how DC wouldn’t let Kate and Maggie get married in the comics... Maggie just can’t catch a break. Anyway, let me know what you think! Please leave me a comment, I would really love to hear what you are thinking about these stories so far. I need your kind words and observations to inspire me. Also, if you have a prompt, please leave it in the comments are well. I have up to day 17 planned so far, so I could you a few more ideas. Thanks for reading! :)


	10. “ I got you a present.” -Wayhaught (Continued from Day 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I got you a present.”-Wayhaught. 
> 
> This is a continuation of the story from days 2 and 6, takes place where day 6 left off. This chapter is rated M or E and is NSFW, so read at your own risk. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As is mentioned is mentioned in the chapter Summary this is a continuation of a Story that started on day 2 and day 6. So if you haven’t read those two yet, you should probably go back and read those first or this chapter might not make a much sense.  
> Also as mentioned this chapter contains a sex scene with Waverly and Nicole, it is quite descriptive and is probably rated M or E. I’m not going to change the ratings for the whole story, because this might be the only sex scene I write for this. Just note that if the chapter does have a rating change on it, I will mention it in the summary and in the note. Mistakes are my own, and please let me know if you see any. Happy Reading. :)

**“I got you a present.”-Wayhaught (Continued from Day 6)**

  


After they dropped off Dolls and the boy at the hospital, Jeremy drove them to Nicole’s. “Here you go ladies. Have fun, but not too much fun if you know what I mean.” He said, waggling his eyebrows at them. 

“Thanks, Jeremy.” Waverly said, rolling her eyes and getting out of the car. She turned and grabbed her packages off of the seat before shutting the door. 

“Hey, Nic!” He said, as they reached the porch. Nicole turned and looked at him. “Happy birthday.” 

“Thanks Jeremy. Good night.” Nicole said, giving him a smile and a small wave. He drove off leaving them alone. Waverly used Nicole’s spare key to unlock the door, and after stomping their feet to clear off the snow they headed inside. 

“Home at last.” Waverly joked, shutting the door behind them and bending down to untie her boots. 

“Alone at last.” Nicole corrected as she knelt down in from of Waverly to help her with her boots. “I was so worried about you.” She whispered quietly, looking up at her girlfriend with sad eyes. 

“I’m fine, baby. I promise.” Waverly said, running her hands into Nicole’s hair. “Nothing, not even a snowstorm and werewolves was going to keep me from celebrating my best baby’s birthday with her. After all a girl only turns 27 once in her life.” 

Nicole shrugged. Her birthdays had never really been a big deal growing up. It wasn’t until she married that she had really celebrated her birthday and it was mostly because Shae insisted. She just didn’t want a big fuss. 

“Baby, you’re worth celebrating ok? So just enjoy it.” Waverly said, knowing exactly what thoughts were running through her girlfriend’s mind. She leaned down and helped her up. Waves pulled her in closer, trailing her hands down Nicole’s strong back, lips close to Nicole’s ear. “Besides, I got you a present. You this one tonight, and then I have a few more presents for tomorrow.” She gently grabbed Nicole’s earlobe with her teeth and bit gently. She felt Nicole shiver and she smiled as she pulled away. “So why don’t you take a shower, and I’ll start dinner... Then after we eat, I’ll go take my shower and celebrate, ok?” Waverly said, giving her another quick kiss before letting her go. 

“Umm, ok.” Nicole said, her mind full engaged in trying to figure out what Waverly had gotten her. She heard Waverly laugh, and felt a teasing slap to her ass, as she 

mindlessly went up the stairs. Waverly watched her go, shaking her head and laughing softly as she walked into the kitchen. She got out the spaghetti noodles and the pre made sauce. She put the garlic bread in the oven to warm up, while the water was boiling. While she was waiting she put on her usual cooking playlist, which was just a bunch of happy songs that she could sing and dance to in the middle of cooking. Waverly was in the middle of stirring sauce with one hand and using another spoon as microphone singing “Perfect” by Pink! when Nicole came in the room. 

Nicole stood in the doorway watching her girlfriend, and she felt her heart thump in her chest. It was at that moment that she knew that she wanted to do this forever, to come home and watch Waverly sing and dance while cooking, to watch her studying and translating at their coffee table, with CJ curled up in her lap, and to hold her in her arms and night. She felt happy tears fall down her cheeks and she wiped them away as she came fully into the room. She snuck up behind Waverly, and gently wrapped her arms around Waverly’s swaying form and joined her in singing. 

“Hey, baby.” Waverly said, turning around in her arms, and kissing her deeply as the song came to an end and Bruno Mars’ “ Just the Way You Are” started playing. “Dance with me?” She said, grabbing Nicole’s hand and spinning away from her. Nicole’s eyes lit up and she spun Waverly back to her in a perfect spin, and their hands and bodies met. 

They laughed and sang the lyrics to each other as they danced and spun around the kitchen. “ You’re amazing Just the way you are.” Nicole sang softly as Waverly leaned against her chest, and their steps slowed, until they were swaying gently in a box step. Waverly felt Nicole kiss the top of her head, and she smiled and sighed feeling content and safe in the circle of Nicole’s arms. 

Their moment was interrupted by the oven timer, and Waverly giggled as it made them both jump. Nicole let her go and leaned against the counter to watch her as Waverly pulled the bread out of the oven. “Set the table will you, baby?” Waves called over her shoulder. She smiled when she saw that Nicole was checking her out, and she added a little wiggle to her step to drive her girlfriend crazy. “Nic?” 

“Huh?” Nicole realizing that Waverly had been talking to her. “I’m sorry, Waves… what did you say?” Waverly laughed at what a dork her girlfriend was, she was so easy sometimes. 

“Can you set the table? Everything is almost done, I just need the salad.” 

“Oh, sure.” Nicole said, nodding and moving to gather the things she needed. Soon, they were seated and eating, and simple conversation flowed between bites, and soon Nicole was picking up their dishes to take them to the sink. 

“Now, I’m going to take a shower. Can you call Wyn and tell her that we are ok? Don’t come upstairs until I yell for you ok?” 

“It’s a deal. I don’t want to ruin your surprise.” Nicole said winking. Waverly winked back and with a exaggerated hip thrust as she turned, she went up the stairs feeling Nicole’s eyes on her ass the whole way. This was going to be so much fun.

  


Nicole shook her head to clear it, and then picked up her phone. Wynonna answered on the first ring. “Birthday Haught… is baby girl ok?” She sounded even more inebriated than she was before. 

“Yeah, we’re fine. Waverly’s car isn’t and Dolls is going to have to rethink the whole cattle drive plan with the werewolves, but everyone is ok.” Nicole said, reading a text from Dolls that the boy will make a complete recovery. 

“Good, Thanks for calling to let me. You having a good birthday?” 

“Yeah, so far.” Nicole said, eager for the surprise. 

“Has she given you your gift yet?” Wynonna said, amusement in her voice. 

“Nope, she told me to talk to you for a while and then she’ll call me up when she’s ready.” Nicole paused. “Do you know what it is?” 

“Oh, no… I’m not going to spill the beans. Waves would kill me. But you are going to enjoy it that’s for sure.” She laughed. “But don’t give me any details, Haughtshot, I don’t need to hear how you defiled my baby sister.” 

Nicole blushed, getting confirmation that her present had something to do with sex. “Says the one who said that we would get home in time for birthday sex.” 

“Well, I just want Waverly to be happy and as it seems being with you makes her happier than I’ve ever seen her, so I guess I can let it go this once.” Nicole heard her take another drink. “Now, speaking of letting go, You should go, and I need to find Doc… he owes me more whiskey, and a kiss, since he’s stuck here with me. Have a good night, Haught.” 

“You too, Bye Wynonna.” Nicole said, hanging up. Upstairs she could hear the shower running still, so she sat down on the couch and smiled as Calamity Jane jumped into her lap. 

“Hey, CJ. Happy birthday to me, huh kitty.” CJ just looked at her, and blinked. Nicole smiled, and reached out to pet her. CJ purred and settled down on her legs. Nicole sat there and waiting until finally after what seemed like hours, Waverly yelled for her to come upstairs. Nicole picked up CJ off of her, and put her on the couch before sprinting up the stairs. 

She could see light coming for under her bedroom door, so she headed there, and as she eased the door opened her jaw dropped. The room was lit by led candles, and there was just enough light to make out Waverly standing in the middle of a room next to a chair. She was wearing a black lace trim kimono that was open in the front revealing a black lace push-up bra and a black lace thong. Nicole’s mouth went dry as all of the moisture in her body ran south. 

Waverly looked absolutely stunning, as she always did. Her gorgeous abs were on display with every move she made, and the underwear highlighted her best features, her breasts and her powerful legs. Nicole could already picture herself taking off Waverly’s underwear with her teeth, and what it would feel like to have those legs wrapped around her waist. She gulped as Waverly motioned her forward with a crook of her finger. 

She moved forward on shaky legs, and went she reached Waverly, the youngest Earp not so gently pushed her down in the chair. Waverly smiled at her devilishly and Nicole’s heart raced faster. Waverly leaned down, lips once again to Nicole’s ear. “You ok with this baby?” Nicole nodded so fast, she almost knocked Waverly in the head with her own. Waverly laughed. “Hey, just relax. Let me do all of the work, birthday girl...you just sit there and enjoy.” Nicole gulped as Waverly walked away from her to the stereo across the room where Waverly had her phone plugged in. 

The sounds of Maroon 5’s “Sugar” filled the room, and Nicole watched mesmerized as Waverly strut back over to her, moving her hips with every step. She ran her hands down her body, focusing on her breasts and her ass. Every beat of the song, she shook and she moved and Nicole felt herself getting more and more turned on. Waverly was making eye contact as she touched herself, and when she licked her lips, Nicole couldn’t help but moan. 

Then suddenly Waverly had circled around the chair, and those wonderful hands were touching Nicole’s shoulders. Nicole couldn’t see Waverly lower herself to the floor, but she could picture it in her mind, as those hands trailed down her body from her shoulders to her hips and back up again. Waverly circled back in front of her, and put her hands on her knees stick her ass out slightly and leaned close enough for Nicole to feel Waverly’s breath on her cheek. She slowly lowered herself onto Nicole’s lap. 

Waverly’s leg wrapped around the chair, and then slowly she added the other, her body rubbing across Nicole’s in a way that felt so good for both of them. Nicole’s hands instinctively went down to grab Waverly’s ass, and Waves put her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, sensual grinding on her the process. She leaned in for a kiss, and Nicole whimpered at the light touch of lips against her own, and the touch of fingers against her chest as Waverly unbuttoned the flannel shirt she had been wearing. Waves gave her a cheek smiles as her fingers rubbed over Nicole’s hard nipples through her bra before she got up. 

Waverly was standing between her legs, and Wave’s hands went to Nicole’s knees to steady herself as she bent slowly down. She moved her body from side to side as she moved down until her face was near Nicole’s stomach. She rubbed her hands up Nicole’s sides as she slowly worked her way up, brown eyes sparkling with desire. 

Nicole was ready to take this over to her bed, but Waverly wasn’t done yet. She stood in front of Nicole and moved her hips in figure eight motions in time with music, caressing her body again like she always did in the shower, until Nicole couldn’t help but reach for her. Her hand made contact with Waverly’s hip, and Waverly pushed it away. She turned around and sat back down on Nicole’s lap, then lifted up a little to grind her ass, against Nicole’s front. Then she turned and in the same motion wrapped those wonderful legs around the chair again, and pretended to buck up and down on her girlfriend’s lap,like she was riding a bull, or the strap on that she loved for Nicole to wear. 

Nicole couldn’t take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around Waverly’s body and stood up picking her up with her in her strong arms. She kicked the chair out of the way and she carried Waverly over to the bed. She gently set Waverly down on it’s surface, then wasted no time in pulling off her shirt. She moved to straddle Waverly’ hips, but in one move she found herself on her back with Waverly on top of her. From this position she was very aware of the wet spot on Waverly’s underwear that was growing bigger by the second. “Let me take care of you first, birthday girl.” Waverly whispered leaning down. 

“Oh, god… Waverly.” Nicole moaned, as Waverly finally kissed her hard. While their mouths were still connected, Waverly motioned for Nicole to sit up a little so that she could unsnap Nicole’s bra. She lifted it away, revealing Nicole’s perfect breasts. Waverly had never really thought of herself as much of breast girl, until she had made love with Nicole for the first time. Now, she couldn’t stop touching them, tasting them, caressing her tongue over Nicole’s smooth pale skin and over her perky perfect nipples. 

“Does that feel good baby?” Waverly said, pulling her mouth away from Nicole’s to kiss down her neck until her face hovered over Nicole’s left breast. Her hand gently massage, sending bolts of pleasure shooting down Nicole’s spine. Nicole just moaned in responses then whimpered as Waverly tongue reached out to lick her nipple. She could feel Waverly smile as she did a few more times, then she wrapped her lips around it and lick and sucked. She let go with a pop, and did the same to the other side, and just as Nicole felt like she was going to come just from the stimulation alone, Waverly pulled away. 

Nicole whimpered at the loss, but Waverly gently ran her hand down Nicole’s face and kissed her, as her other hand moved to unbuckle Nicole’s belt. 

“Not that I’m complaining since you look so pretty, but I wish you would have put on your sweater and sweatpants, instead of your jeans… you would have been naked by now.” 

Nicole laughed. “Sorry.” 

“No, don’t apologize.” Waverly said, as she unbuttoned Nicole’s jeans and pulled them off. “You look so sexy.” 

“Ha,You look sexy, baby… you made me wet from the moment I walked into the room.” Nicole confessed quietly. Waverly hummed in delight. 

“I can see that.” Waverly said, seeing the state of Nicole’s underwear. It matched her own. She took off Nicole’s underwear, and threw it across the room. Then she knelt between Nicole’s legs and gently lifted her legs over her shoulder. “You ok?” She asked, checking in. 

Nicole nodded, whimpered as her girlfriend gently licked her folds. She gently took one of her outer lips into her mouth and sucked on the skin, before doing the same to the other side. Then she used her fingers to part her fold, Nicole’s hips bucked as she felt warm breath against her aching clit. It was hard and heavy and she moaned as Waverly licked it once, the flicked it twice with her tongue. 

“Don’t tease, please Waves?” Nicole pleaded, already feeling her orgasm build deep in her belly. Waverly smile and hummed in response, making Nicole cry out as the vibrations coursed through her center. She felt Waverly start to find a rhythm, tracing the patterns of all of the ancient alphabets and symbols on to her girlfriend’s clit. She felt Nicole’s hand in her hair, pulling her gently closer to her center. 

“So close, baby. Can you add your fingers?” Nicole asked, moaning as Waverly gently entered her with one finger than another. She thrusted in and out a few times, before curling her fingers and finding the spot that always drove Nicole wild. 

“Oh, Waverly… just like that, don’t stop please!” Nicole pleaded. She rocked her hips gently against Waverly face and cried out as Waverly sucked her cilt into her mouth at the same time she added another finger. It was this combination of sensations that send Nicole flying over the edge. She sobbed out Waverly’s name, as she shook from pleasure. 

Waverly gently continued her efforts trying to prolong Nicole’s orgasm for as long as she could. She felt Nicole’s walls grip her fingers hard, before fluttering around them. After a moment, Nicole’s body settled against the bed, and Waverly gently removed her fingers first, then kissed her way back up Nicole’s body. She kissed her lips once, feeling Nicole moan again as she tasted herself. Then she cuddled up to her girlfriend side, holding her as she slowly came back. 

“God, that was amazing.” Nicole said her voice filled with giddy laughter. 

“Happy birthday, baby.” Waverly said, kissing her again. She felt Nicole’s mouth open to accept her tongue and they kissed for a long time until Nicole was aware of Waverly hips rutting against her stomach. With a quick movement she rolled them over and she hovered her body over Waverly’s, slotting her knee in between her girlfriend’s legs right against Waverly’s center. Waverly moaned at the pressure against her clit and she rolled her hips against Nicole’s leg, smearing her wetness that had soaked through her underwear against Nicole’s skin. 

“My turn.” Nicole said, as she remembered her mental image from earlier of taking Waves’ underwear off with her teeth. “Happy birthday to me.” She said smiling, as she moved gently down to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first time writing a lap dance, so I hope I did it well enough and that it made sense. I’m not super confident when it comes to writing sex scenes, but I figured since the whole purpose of this 30 day thing is to work on my writing skills then I need to work on that too. Please leave me a comment, letting me know what you think or what I could do to improve on stories like these. Also, thank you to everyone who responded with more prompts, I added them to the list so you will be seeing them in the future. However, I need more Wayhaught prompts, I ended up with more Sanvers prompts and not a lot of Wayhaught ones. So if you have an idea for an AU or something that you wish you could have seen in canon, please let me know that too. As always thank you for reading. :)


	11. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”-Sanvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”-Sanvers. 
> 
> This prompt was a request from an anon on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after 2x19. Happy Reading!

**“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”-Sanvers**

  


Maggie laughed from her position at the bar, as she watched Alex fumble with the darts. They had taken a break from pool, and decided to try their hand at something new. Maggie loved the irony since this was the first time they had been back here in awhile. She had missed the old place. It wasn’t the same without Darla or M’gann, but it still felt like a place she could let her guard down and just live a little. 

“Mags!” Alex whined as she came over to the bar. Maggie was also discovering that Alex could be a cute drunk when she let her guard down. “They won’t stick. I can throw a knife at a charging…” she paused and looked around, then she leaned closer. “...Bad guy and hit it dead center, but I can’t get these things to stick.” She pouted, and leaned her head against Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie just giggled slightly, feeling a slight buzz herself. “Aww, you are so cute sometimes, like a puppy.” 

“Woof.” Alex said, giggling. She wrapped her arm around Maggie’s waist and cuddled closer. She sighed after a moment, and buried her nose in Maggie’s neck 

“You ok, baby?” Maggie asked. It had only been a few days since Alex had been kidnapped, and sometimes Alex seemed fine and other times, she was clingy and quiet. 

“Yeah, just tired.” Alex said, pulling away. “Um, I need to go use the bathroom and then we can go ok?” 

“Ok.” Maggie said, nodding. She watched Alex go feeling a little concerned. This was the first time they had been out of the apartment since Alex got home from the Medbay. She figured Alex needed a distraction, and to be honest she needed one too. When she closed her eyes, she could still see Alex floating there in the tank, her last breath leaving her body in the form of bubbles floating to the surface. She shivered at the memory and pushed it away, now wasn’t the time to think about it. She turned and settled their tab with the new bartender, and put on her jacket. A few minutes later Alex was back at her side, and holding hands they left the bar. 

Outside it was dark and muggy. She could hear the sound of thunder in the distance, but it wasn’t raining yet. “Come on, babe, let’s find a cab.” Maggie said, not wanting to be caught out in the rain, and not wanting to subject her girlfriend to the rain. Alex still had yet to take a shower by herself. 

So she was surprised when Alex shook her head. She slowed and stopped, looking up at Alex’s haunted eyes. “Mags, can we walk? It’s not far.” 

“Baby it’s going to rain.” Maggie said, pointing up at the sky. 

“Please, I need some space… I had an episode in the bathroom.” Alex admitting quietly. 

Maggie sighed. That was another thing that happened since her kidnapping, was that Alex had developed claustrophobia which was understandable since she had been attacked in the elevator and stuck in that glass box for over 24 hours. The DEO’s shrink had discussed these episodes with both her and Alex and had reassured her girlfriend that it was a perfectly normal reaction to the trauma that she went through. The shrink had also said that with time and therapy the episodes would get less powerful and less frequent if not go away entirely, along with her fear of water. 

“Ok.” Maggie said, giving Alex’s hand a squeeze. “But let’s hurry.” Alex nodded, and they started walking. They had only made it two blocks into their one mile journey when the sky opened up and started pouring. “Oh great.” Maggie said, glad that she brought a jacket with a hood for once. She pulled them under an awning at a storefront, so that she could adjust Alex’s jacket for her. 

“Sorry.” Alex said quietly, shivering a little. 

“It’s ok.” Maggie reassured her. “Don’t apologize for asking what you need.” She kissed her quietly. “Come on, we can make it.” 

They jogged back out into the rain, and started walking. Maggie kept an eye on Alex as they walked, checking for any signs that she was getting uncomfortable. Alex’s eyes were unreadable, and every few minutes she would wipe her hand over her eyes. Maggie wondered if it was the rain on her face or tears. “Just a few more blocks, baby. You can do this.” 

Alex nodded, and she relaxed a little. They walked silent for a few minutes, until a large crack of thunder made them both jump. Alex whimpered slightly, a little unsteady, and Maggie let go of her hand to wrap an comforting arm around her waist. 

They made it to Alex’s building and Maggie moved to pull her into the doorway, but Alex stopped and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and stepped back out into the sidewalk. 

“Babe? What are you doing?” Maggie asked, a little worried. 

Alex held up a finger, concentrating. Maggie could tell she was nervous and she was shaking with both cold and fear. Maggie’s first instinct was to go to her and pull her inside, but then she realized that Alex was trying to work through her fear. So she waited. After a few minutes of just standing there, Alex opened her eyes and ran to join her girlfriend in the doorway. 

“You’re goofy, Danvers. We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Maggie joked. Then she leaned close and kissed her. “I’m so proud of you. That was good.” 

“Baby steps right?” Alex asked, her voice still holding an echo of nervousness. 

“Yeah, Babe. Baby steps.” Maggie kissed her again, and hugged her for a long time. Then she pulled away, and grabbed her hand. “Come on, I have some ice cream upstairs that is calling our names.” 

Alex smiled as she seen Maggie head for the door to stairs. She loved that Maggie didn’t even have to ask, she just knew. “Hey, Mags?” She said softly. 

“Hmm?” Maggie answered holding the door open for her. 

“Thanks for taking care of me. I love you.” 

Maggie squeezed her hand. “Always. I love you too.” 

They were half way up the stairs to Alex’s apartment when Alex suddenly realized something. “Hey wait… it’s vegan ice cream isn’t it?” Maggie just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I’m back. I had a very stressful week, so while I was writing everyday, I decided to put off posting until I got a free day to do so. So I’m going to just post a few chapters tonight and then catch up. Let me know what you think.  
> Any mistakes are my own, and thanks for reading.


	12. “I think we need to talk.” -Wayhaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:“I think we need to talk.”- Wayhaught
> 
> This prompt was based on a request from Alex, here on AO3. They requested a plot with Shae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I must confess that when I read the comment I thought that Alex had asked for a plot with them talking about Shae. It wasn’t until I finished this one that I realized that they wanted a plot with Shae. So first of all, I’m really sorry Alex. To make it up to you, there is another prompt coming up soon that will feature Wayhaught and Shae that I hope will make up for me dropping the ball with this one. Anyway, Happy Reading! :)

**“I think we need to talk.”-Wayhaught**

  


They were both lying in Waverly’s bed. The room was dark, and the moonlight cast the room in shadows. It was late enough that they both should have been sleeping, but instead they were both lost in their own thought. It had been a long day, and the house was quiet without Wynonna. 

Sighing Nicole rolled over to face Waverly. “Waves… I think we need to talk.” She said, quietly. 

“Baby, what’s on your mind?” Waverly said, a hint of nervousness in her voice, nothing good ever came from those words. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Shae. I know that we’ve already talked about this some, but I feel like I just need to say it again.” 

Waverly leaned over and turned the lamp back on. She sat up and looked down at Nicole “You don’t have to… I told you that I understand.” 

“Then I guess, I don’t. I know that this sounds old-fashioned and anti feminist, but are you sure that this doesn’t make you see me any different. I was always worried that any partner I would have after this would see me as less than, or would be worried that I couldn’t handle a long term relationship like that after all of this.” Nicole sighed, and Waverly could see that this was really bothering her. 

“No, baby. I admit that it threw me for a loop,and I wish that I wouldn’t have found out in the middle of an already intense situation, but I don’t fault you or judge you for what you went through. You are still my Nicole and you always will be.” Waverly grabbed her hand and squeezed. “Has your past girlfriends given you crap about it? Is that where all this is coming from? Because to quote one of my favorite people, “ Maybe you have been dating too many shitheads.” 

Nicole blushed. “There was no one else, Waves. After Shae and I separated, I was too broken to give dating a try, and then I was too busy at the academy to care. You are the first person that I’ve dated since I left.” She paused. “I think it’s me. I was always told as a child that marriage was meant to last a lifetime, and that to divorce was to be forever bound to something that was broken. I just don’t want to drag the past into this relationship and break it because of my being stupid.” 

“You weren’t stupid, Nicole.” Waverly said, trying to reason with her stubborn girlfriend. 

“Yeah, I was. I just wanted someone to love me. After what happened with my parents I think I was desperate for someone to be there, to tell me that I wasn’t going to end up forever alone like my parents had screamed at me.” Nicole said, sadly. Waverly saw that she was playing the fringe on the blanket and she pulled Nicole’s hand into hers. 

Nicole’s parents has kicked her out when she was 16 for being gay. She had lived with a foster mother who while wasn’t exactly homophobic she wasn’t all rainbows and sunshine either, until she was 18. She had gotten married when she was 20. They had separated when Nicole was 21. Now Nicole was 26, older and wiser, but some hurts still run deep. 

“Baby, it’s ok. That’s why I was with Champ for so long. I thought that I loved him, but the truth is that I settled for him, because he was safe and comfortable. I put up with his crap because I was worried I was never going to find anyone else.” She paused and brought Nicole’s hand to her mouth. “Until you walked into Shorty’s and changed my life. We all make mistakes, Nic. That’s how we learn and become the people that we are. You taught me that too.” 

Waverly leaned over and kissed Nicole’s lips. She felt Nicole smile into the kiss, and she brought up her hand to caress her cheek. They kissed for a while, and soon Nicole pulled Waverly down on top of her, unwrapping her naked body from the blanket until they were skin to skin. Gently she broke away from the kiss to kiss and bite playfully at Waverly’s nose. Her girlfriend giggled. 

“You ok?” Waverly said, pulling away and sitting up a little, wanting to check in before they went any further. 

“Yeah, I am. Thank you, I feel better talking about it.” 

“I love you, baby.” Waverly leaned down to kiss her. 

“I love you too.” Nicole said, against her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as always any mistakes are my own. This chapter was really hard to write... I wrote it about four times before I finally decided to leave it alone, so I hope that it makes sense. Nicole’s back story is my own, and just one of the many theories that I have about her past. If you have any theories or wanted to talk about Wynonna Earp in general come talk to me on tumblr or leave a comment! As always thanks for reading!:)


	13. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”-Sanvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”-Sanvers
> 
> This prompt was based on a request by an an anon on tumblr. They requested a Hogwarts AU featuring Sanvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m guessing that Alex and Maggie are like 16 and 17 in this story. I always seem to mess up their ages compared to what year they are in school so just be forewarned that I’m picturing them in late teens in this. Happy Reading!:)

**“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”-Sanvers**

  


“I can’t believe you talked me into this, Danvers!” Maggie said, shutting her eyes, and she hugged Alex’s body. 

“Come on, it’s fun! Don’t be scared...I won’t let you fall, Mags.” Alex said, ignoring the thrill that went through her when she felt Maggie’s body pressed against her own. 

They had just started dating about six months ago, and everyday since then felt like a treasure. Currently, they were flying through the air on Alex’s new broom. Alex was really excited about the new Nimbus 2000 that her mother had sent her for her birthday, especially since she had been named Keeper for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Maggie as she was a new fifth year transfer from a Muggle school, had never heard of Quidditch so Alex was teaching her the basics. The weather was finally nice enough to go out on the field and really get the chance to fly. 

Maggie and Alex were legends at Hogwarts this term. Maggie was the first transfer student from a non-magic school. She had been sent a letter, but she had been sent to America to live with her Aunt so she had never gotten it. It wasn’t until her Aunt moved them back to London that Headmaster J’onzz tracked her down to tell her about her powers as a witch and to offer her a place at Hogwarts. Maggie accepted, and here she was. And her relationship with Alex was the talk of the school, especially since she was a small Hufflepuff had tamed the heart of Slytherin’s resident genius/badass with love at first sight. They set the standard for inter-house relationships. 

“This sport seems really dangerous.” Maggie commented. 

“It can be, but the injuries are nothing that really can’t mend in few days. I’ve had my wrist broken and my nose and ribs fractured, but with the right spell and a dose of tonic, I healed pretty quickly.” 

Alex ran Maggie through what would be a typical match, and by the time they had “won” Maggie was more relaxed. Alex bought them down to the field. She held Maggie off of the broom and then got off herself. She flopped down in the grass and placed her hands behind her head, and looking up at the sky. 

“That was really fun.” Maggie confessed quietly, curling into the crook of Alex’s outstretched arm. 

“See I told you so.” Alex said, laughing. She moved to kiss Maggie’s head and pulled her closer. They were quiet for a while, just content to be near each other and to enjoy the beautiful weather while it lasted. 

“Danvers?” Maggie asked, breaking the stillness. 

“Hmm?” Alex replied, humming contentedly. She had her eyes closed, and she was falling asleep. 

“I love you.” Alex’s eyes shot right opened. 

“I...um… love you, too” Alex said stammering. “What brought that on? 

“Just you being you. I love the way you hold me, and I love the way that you always help me with my homework.” 

“Well, potions is a hard class for anyone…” Alex said, nervously. Maggie wondered for a second if her confession had actually broke her girlfriend. “You love me?”Alex asked again, needing to be sure. 

Maggie sat up a little and holding over on one elbow to look down at Alex’s shy face She ran a finger down Alex’s cheek. “I love you, Alex Danvers.” She whispered, accenting her words with a kiss to her lips. Alex kissed her back hard and deep, trying to pour everything she felt for the girl into the kiss. After a minute they pulled back, breathing hard, and Alex blushed. 

“I love you too, Maggie Sawyer. Forever.” 

“You two are my favorite couple.” Winn said, as he came into view with the rest of the gang. Kara just turned red and looked away, burying her face into Lena’s chest. Which of course made Lena chuckle,and she gently kissed the top of her girlfriends head. 

“Shut it Schott!” Alex said, rolling over and sitting up. “What are you all doing here?” 

“We thought that we would give Maggie the experience of participating in a real quidditch match so we all brought our brooms, and the Madam is on her way with the balls, and ref for us. Headmaster J’onzz thought it would be fun activity for us all, since only two of us are regular Quidditch players.” 

“But I don’t have a broom.” Maggie said softly. Her aunt could barely afford enough money to buy her things for school, let alone extras like that. 

“Well…” Winn said, giving Alex a look, and then they both looked at James and Lena. 

“Well, it just so happens that my parent bought me a new broom for my birthday, even though I just bought a new broom for me at the beginning of the school year. So if you want this one is yours?” James said, motioning for Lena to move out of the way so that Maggie could see her new broom. It was a Nimbus 2000, just like Alex’s, and it was beautiful. 

“Are you sure?” Maggie said rushing over to look at it. 

“Of course, there is no sense in just letting it sit there collecting dust until my sister is old enough to ride it. So someone should get some use out of it, plus it’s not fair for you to be left out when we play. So Happy late or early Christmas, Maggie. However you want to look at it.” James said, giving her a hug. Maggie tried not to laugh from happiness. 

“Thanks, James.” Maggie said, and Alex thought that she spotted some tears in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Thank you all.” She said to everyone else. It was different having friends who cared about her, and who were accepting of who she was and accepting of her and Alex. Hogwarts was a special place and she felt so lucky to be a part of it. 

“We love you, Maggie.” Kara said, giving her a hug and the rest of the group followed until she was held in Alex’s arms again. 

“So how are we doing this?” Alex asked. 

“We figured it would be us ‘The Superfriends’ vs the rest of them.” Winn said, gesturing at everyone. Maggie saw that us meant herself, Alex, Winn, Lena, Kara, James and Lucy; while them meant the rest of the people who was gathered on the lawn. There were three of her hufflepuff friends and four of Alex’s Slytherin friends. 

“Deal.” Tori said, she was in the same dorm room as her and Kara, and they were all close. Tori motioned for all of her team to gather off to the side to assign positions. Alex gathered everyone on their team to do the same. 

“So who does what?” She asked. 

“Well, I think that you should be the keeper since you have experience with that, Alex.” Maggie said. “And I think that Lena should be our seeker since she is the Ravenclaw’s seeker this year, it will give her a chance to practice.” 

“Good idea.” Winn said. “James and I could be beaters, if no one else objects.” No one did. “So that leaves the rest of you girls as the The Chasers.” 

“Awesome.” Lucy said, giving Maggie and Kara each a high five. 

Alex looked at Maggie and sensed that she was nervous. Quietly she moved over to her girlfriend. “You ok, Mags?” 

“Yeah. I’m just nervous. What if I mess up?” Maggie asked. 

“Baby don’t worry. This is just a friendly match. No pressure. Half of the people on our team and most of the people on the other have never really played before, except in games like these. Just have fun, that’s all that matters ok?” Alex kissed her head. “Love you.” Alex felt her heart pound everytime she got to say those words, she just couldn’t believe that this amazing and beautiful girl wanted her and loved her. 

“Love you too.” Maggie hugged her close for a second, and then moved to get her broom. Madam Hooch arrived in her referee uniform, and carrying the chest with the balls in it. 

“Everyone ready?” She asked, setting the chest down on the ground. 

Alex looked around at her team and then nodded. The Madam looked over at Tori who nodded, and held her hand out for Alex to shake. 

“Ok, Everyone… this is a friendly match so behave yourselves. The whole purpose of this is to have fun and too teach those who may not know how to play how to play. If anyone of you show bad sportsmanship, I’ll remove you from the game which means that the other team will win, so keep that in mind.” She paused, and turned to each captain.”You all have your positions set?” Alex and Tori nodded. 

“Alright, get ready everyone!” Madam Hooch said, and everyone scramble to get in there positions in the air. Maggie took a little longer to figure out how to maneuver on her broom, but soon she was in the air and was ready. 

Madam Hooch released the clasp on the chest and the bludgers and the stitch flew into the air. Then everyone waited for her to throw the Quaffle into the air. As soon as the ball came down everyone flew into action. Maggie somehow was able to catch the ball first and she flew into action, flying towards the other team's goals with the other teams chasers hot on her tail. Tori was waiting trying to keep her from scoring, and one of the other chaser ran into her broom trying to knock the ball out of her grip, but she managed to hold on it and somehow how get it past Tori to score the first ten points! 

Lucy and Kara flew past her to give her a high five. “Awesome job!” 

“Great job, Maggie! See you are a natural at this!” Winn said, flying by her. 

The game continued, with Maggie scoring another two goals, and Kara scoring two as well. Alex managed to block all attempts of the other teams to score except for three, but ultimately it didn’t matter when Lena managed to catch the snitch in a spectacular diving catch. She had timed her dive so perfectly, that she had actually managed to land back on her broom before she hit the ground! Everyone went running towards her both teams alike, as they congratulated her for an amazing catch. 

After giving Lena a high five, and ignoring the way that Kara had tackled Lena to kiss, Alex ran up to Maggie and picked her up. “You were amazing!” She said, laughing as she swung Maggie around in the air, before setting her down and kissing her. 

Maggie sighed into the kiss, feeling happier in this moment than she could remember being in a lifetime. She pulled away, and hugged Alex close to her. “Thank you for this.” She said, looking up into Alex’s brown eyes. Alex tried to pretend that she didn’t know what Maggie was talking about, but Maggie knew better. 

“Don’t pretend that you didn’t plan this…. because I know that you did.” Maggie said, poking her in the chest. “And I love you for it.” She had the best girlfriend and the best friends in the whole wide world. 

“You’re welcome.” Alex said, seriously. “I know it hasn’t been easy for you coming back here after everything your parents put you through, and then transferring her and finding out why you have been different your whole life. I just wanted you to have a day where you could forget all of that, and just be you.” 

Maggie didn’t know what to say to that, so she just kissed Alex’s again, then turned to face their friends and their classmates. “Thank you all.” 

“We love you, Maggie,and we’re here for you.” Kara said, removing herself from the tangle of Lena’s arms and coming over to her sister’s girlfriend to give her a hug. 

“Yeah!” Winn agreed. “Besides who knew that hidden deep inside of you was a quidditch player waiting to get out… that was an amazing play.” 

Maggie blushed, then she turned towards Madam Hooch. “Do you think we can play again?” At the Madam’s nod, everyone cheered and the rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter, fun, and good friends enjoying one another’s company, and Maggie couldn’t imagine another day as perfect as this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt, Anon! This was fun to write, hard but fun. I feel like I don’t know enough about the Harry Potter universe to do it justice, since I’m relatively new to the books and movies, so I apologize if there are inaccuracies. I tried my hand at a Hogwarts AU once before for Sanvers week, so if you like this one you might want to check that one out. Anyway, let me know what you think! As always any mistakes are my own, and thank you so much for reading! :)


	14. “Tell me a secret.”-Wayhaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Tell me a secret.”-Wayhaught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own, as always. Happy Reading! :)

**“Tell me a secret.”-Wayhaught**

  


Waverly smiled as she felt lips trailing up her back. She was laying on her stomach on her side of the bed. Her head was resting on a pillow and she just was about asleep. The kisses trailed up her spine, then moved on tracing each shoulder blade with a gently lick, before she felt a warm breath against her ear. Nicole nibbled her ear lobe gently, coaxing a laugh out of her, before she rolled over to face her girlfriend. Nicole’s arms wrapped around her and they were skin to skin, breast to breast, hip to hip and it felt so good. 

“You awake, darlin’?” Nicole’s voice was melodious in her ear, and it made her shiver with pleasure. Waverly loved hearing that little drawl that always seem to pop out when Nicole was deeply relaxed or very turned on or if she was lucky, both. 

“Hmm.” Waverly hummed, to relaxed to move even to open her eyes. They had been making love for hours, celebrating the fact that they were alive and well, and that they were no longer fighting. 

“Tell me a secret.” Nicole said, softly. Waverly smiled again, pillow talk with Nicole was her favorite thing. Champ never wanted to be with her like this, it was always ‘slam, bam, thank you ma’am’ and then he was either out cold or he left. But with Nicole, it was like being surrounded by a warm fuzzy blanket or two it just felt good and felt right. 

“I love you.” Waverly whispered. 

She heard the smile in Nicole’s voice even as she said. “That’s not a secret, Waves. I love you too. Please? I feel like there is still so much we don’t know about each other.” That was true. Sometimes Waverly couldn’t believe that she and Nicole had only been dating for less than a year. It felt like they had been together for a lifetime, or longer. They certainly had been through a lifetime of experiences already, and they made them though it all, stronger and better than ever. 

“I already know about the curse, so what other secrets do you want to know?” 

“Anything… I can go first though if you can’t think of anything.” 

“Alright, tell me a secret, Officer Haught.” Waverly said, laughing. “When I was 11, my friends dared me to jump off of this cliff that we had in the woods off of the edge of town. Our parents always told us to stay away from it. It had a swimming hole underneath it, but it was still really far away. I wasn’t going to do it until, Joey Dickerson threatened to push me in if I didn’t. So I jumped …” 

“You broke something didn’t you?” Waverly said, shaking her head. 

“Nope, perfect swan dive. Shocked the hell out of me. But Joey wasn’t so lucky. He broke his leg, had to miss baseball all summer long.” Nicole said with a smirk. 

“Our kids are going to be terrors.” Waverly said without thinking. When she realized what she said, she froze and looked up at Nicole expecting to see her looking shocked, but instead Nicole was smiling down at her with such tenderness that it made her heart melt. 

“Our kids huh?” Nicole said. 

“Yes, a cute little girl with red hair and brown eyes, and a cute little boy with brown hair and hazel eyes.” 

“Sounds adorable, so you’ve thought about this?” Nicole said, smiling. She leaned down and nuzzled her nose against Waverly’s neck, kissing her softly. 

“Yeah, a few times. I like kids, and while I never really pictured myself having any with Champ, I think we would make good parents.” Waverly said seriously. “What about you?” 

“I love kids… ever since Alice, I’ve thought about it too. What it would be like to see you holding our baby, and the image is pretty adorable. Would you want to adopt or would we have a baby the usual way?” 

“I think the usual way. I would love to have your babies, Nicole.” 

“My babies…” Nicole repeated her eyes sparkling. She smiled in that cocky way that Waverly loved, and she gasped as she felt Nicole’s hands move around to her stomach, gently kneading the surface with her finger tips. 

“I know that I can’t get you pregnant, but thought of doing so is very sexy.” Nicole said, hips canting into Waverly’s in a way that made them both moan. 

“Well, want to practice anyway?” Waverly said, rolling them over so that she straddled on top of Nicole. She felt Nicole’s fingers slide around hips and down over her thighs. 

“Oh yes.” Nicole breathed, but she paused. “Waves?” 

Waverly leaned down to kiss her. “Hmm, Baby?” 

“I can’t wait to have a future with you. A wedding, babies, growing old together… I love you.” Nicole said, softly. 

“Hmm… a lifetime with you sounds perfect. I love you too baby.” Waverly whispered against Nicole’s ear. “Now kiss me.” Nicole smiled, as she did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Happy Thanksgiving! I’m grateful to all of you for reading and for making both of these fandoms an extraordinary thing to be apart of. Thanks for reading!:)


	15. “You did all of this for me?”-Sanvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:”You did all of this for me?”- Sanvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this Chapter is a continuation from Day 7’s prompt. It would make more sense if you read that one first, just for fair warning. Also extreme fluffy ahead. :) Any mistakes are my own. Happy Reading. :)

**“You did this all for me?”-Sanvers(Continued from Day 7.)**

  


The pictures were fun, and Maggie was already planning on where they would go in their apartment. James was not only an excellent photographer, but he made it fun as well, and he had the ability to make it look as natural as possible. 

“Mags!” Alex said, rushing over to grab her hand as they stepped out of the limo. “Come on, I have a surprise for you!” 

“Ok, Ok, Danvers easy…. you don’t want me to strain my wrist from all of your pulling?” Maggie admonished her wife, laughing as Alex slowed down immediately and stopped trying to pull her down the sidewalk to the outside entrance to the ballroom. Instead, Alex gently lifted her hand and kissed her wrist. 

“Heck,no! I have plans for you later that would be greatly less fun if you were broken.” Alex joked, winking. 

“Oh really?” Maggie said, leaning closer and lowered her voice to the pitch that always made Alex shiver. “What kind of plans would those be Agent Danvers? I’ll have you know that I’m a happily married woman and my wife would be upset to find that a beautiful agent like yourself is flirting with me.” Alex’s eyes darken with lust, and she licked her lips, as the flirting when straight to the deepest pit of her stomach. 

“Well, your wife is a lucky woman… and I think she would approve of my plans.” Alex whispered, leaning close enough to kiss her. Just as they were getting lost in each other, someone next to them coughed loudly. 

“Ahem!” Kara said, looking kind of grossed out. “If you two are done flirting with each other, we have a reception to get to.” 

“Kara… I’ll never be done flirting with her. Don’t you see how cute she is?” Maggie said, reaching over to pat Alex’s cheek. 

“I’ll show you cute, Mrs. Danvers.” Alex growled,even though she was smiling. 

“Promises, Promises… now that we’ve scandalized your sister, don’t you have a surprise for me?” Maggie said, putting her hands on her hips. Alex laughed and shook her head. “Yes, this way.”  


Alex led her up the steps and held open the door. When Maggie stepped inside, she gasped and then turned and slapped Alex’s arm. “You didn’t!” Maggie whispered, trying not to be such a fangirl. Standing on the stage leading their friends and family in their song “One Week” was the Barenaked Ladies. 

“I did. They are on their way to a concert in Canada, but J’onn and President Marsdin were able to pull some strings to get them to stop here for a few hours. I know that we never did make it to their concert so they agreed to a private concert of a few songs and then they unfortunately have to go.” 

“Oh my god… I can’t believe this. You did this all for me?” Maggie said, feeling like she was about to pass out from happiness. 

“Of course, I wanted to do something to make this day extra special,and this was the second thing I thought of.” Alex said, smiling. 

“Oh my, well… I’ll have to ask you about what the first thing was later… Damn, Danvers, you are so getting laid tonight. This is awesome thank you!” Maggie said, kissing her. Behind her she didn’t see Kara nod to the lead singer. As their song ended and the applause died down, Ed Robertson, the lead singer cleared his throat. “It is my great pleasure to introduce to you, Mrs. And Dr. Mrs. Danvers!” 

Alex and Maggie broke apart and raised their linked hands as everyone clapped and cheered. They made their way to their table where most of the wedding party minus Kara was already seated. Kara was up on the stage taking the mic that Ed handed her. 

“So, hello everyone. Um, This reception is going to be a little bit backwards since our special guests do have to leave soon. So we are going to start with some dancing and then in about an hour we are going to eat and do speeches and toasts, cut the cake and the tosses. After that will be more dancing so please just relax and have fun. There is an open bar over there, so don’t be shy. Congratulations, Alex and Maggie!” Kara said, smiling. She handed back the mic to Ed. Then she turned and nodded at a barefoot Alex who was dragging an now barefoot Maggie to the dance floor. 

“So for their first dance, Alex has asked me to play a song that she says describes their relationship perfectly. You ready?” He asked, and after receiving Alex’s nod, the band begins to play the opening chords to “Lovers in a Dangerous Time.” 

Maggie recognizes it and laughs even as tears start to fall down her face. She grabs onto Alex’s waist and pulls her closer, as Alex’s hands goes around her neck. They swayed with the music, lost in the lyrics and they only had eyes for each other. When the song ended, they kissed softly and everyone clapped. They danced together with Kara, Eliza, Mariana and the rest of the Superfriends for the next five songs before the band had to leave. As Kara dismissed everyone to enjoy the buffet, Alex lead Maggie up on to the stage to say hello and thank you to their favorite band. Maggie managed to hold it together and didn’t act like Winn meeting Superman too much. 

On their way back to their table, Maggie nudged Alex. “That was the best surprise ever thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Alex said smiling. 

“I have a surprise for you later, too.” Maggie whispered. 

“Is it a sexy surprise?” Alex asked, wondering if they were back at their flirting game again. 

“No, well I have one of those for you later too, but no I have a surprise for you after the toasts.” 

“Ok, I can’t wait.” Alex said, as Maggie pulled out her chair for her, then she reached over and grabbed Maggie’s hand again after her wife had sat down. It was like she couldn’t help but touch her to make sure that this was real and this wasn’t a dream. 

James brought them each over a plate filled with food. They had chosen a Chinese food buffet, mostly as a thank you for Kara. That way the youngest Danvers sister could get her potstickers. 

The rest of the evening passed really quickly. Alex and Maggie cut the cake, shoving it in each other’s faces with gleeful laughter. Then the bouquet toss, Alex had her bets on Kara cheating her way to catching it, but to her surprise it was Lena who caught it. Maggie didn’t miss the look that Lena gave an oblivious Kara either and she made a mental note to speak to the CEO about it later. 

Maggie had a lot of fun getting Alex’s garter, they both had been hesitant on playing these games since it had obvious gender roles involved, but Alex decided that if they wanted to play them then what did it really matter, it was about having fun anyway. Now, Maggie was glad, as she teased Alex by running her fingers up Alex’s leg. She had thought about using her teeth to pull the damn thing off, but she figured that making the maid of honor pass out and giving her wife a heart attack would ruin the rest of the party. Besides she could always use her teeth later... Smiling at the thought, she gave Alex a wink, and pulled the garter slowly down her leg. She saw Alex’s face turn bright red and she laughed. 

It was J’onn who ended up accidentally catching the garter, and it was humorous to see him almost drop the thing when he realized what he had accidentally and automatically reached for. Blushing he passed it back to Maggie and she threw it again. This time it was one of the younger DEO agents who Alex had taken under her wing during training. He smiled and his friends ribbed him mercilessly about it. Maggie overheard them tease him about his boyfriend and she wondered if they would be attending another wedding very soon. 

After the games, it was time for the toasts and speeches. Kara as the maid of honor went first. She cleared her throat, and prayed that she could get through it without crying. 

“So um, Hi everyone. My name is Kara, and I’m Alex’s sister.” Kara said, nervously. “Her parents adopted me when I was 13, and at first we didn’t really get along. In fact most of our mornings consisted of racing each other to the bathroom and telling each other that we hated each other. Except we didn’t, we just didn’t want to be the first to let the other in.” She paused and shared a look with Eliza who was already crying. “ Everything changed after our friend Kenny passed away, and his death and his life brought us closer together, and we finally realized that we were always meant to be sisters.” 

Kara took a deep breath trying to control her tears. “When you came out to me, I was so proud of you, and I saw a change in you instantly. You seemed happier, lighter and free, and most of it had to do with the lovely lady sitting next to you. She got you to be yourself for the first time, and I’m so happy that she’s your wife. “ 

“Maggie, I know we’ve had our ups and downs. I wasn’t very happy with you, when you broke Alex’s heart, but I commend you for being there to put it back together again. We sometimes don’t agree with how I handling things with my job, but you always have my back. You’ve become my sister, and I’m happy to be the first to officially welcome you as a Danvers. You’re a Danvers sister now, and I love you both. To Alex and Maggie!” Kara finished, tearfully. She raised her wine glass and the rest of room echoed the toast. Alex and Maggie both stood to give her a hug, and they all three cried. After a minute, all three were seated and Winn stood up. 

“Hi, I’m Winn. I’m the unofficial Danvers brother. I met Alex, when I was working at CatCo with Kara, and Alex recruited me for her office at the FBI and that was about the time that I met Maggie. I think I was the first one to notice how Alex felt about her, and I tried to hint that maybe she felt something more than she realized, but she told me that I was crazy and she threatened me with her index finger.” 

“Hey, I did not!” Alex said, and everyone laughed. Winn just smiled. 

“Alex is the big sister that I always wanted to have. She teases me and she challenges me, but when I need her she’s there for me. Maggie for some reason was a bit more intimidating at first, I think because the first time I saw her she whipped my butt at pool, and then the second time was when she was arresting me. It was a mistake as it turned out, but none of us knew it at the time. She didn’t have to believe me, and in fact she could have just thrown me into the system especially with my family history, but she didn’t. She listened to me, and she listened to Alex and together they found the real culprit. I learned that she had integrity and that she is loyal to her friends and family. Alex, I couldn’t imagine a more fitting partner for you. She’s hot, and she can wield a gun like nobody's business, but most all she’s makes your smile, and she’s got your back even when it’s hard.” He paused as his voice cracked. 

“Ahem… and Maggie, Alex fits you to a tee too, and I so happy that you found each other.You guys are my favorite couple and I wish you all of the best. To Alex and Maggie!” Winn said, wiping away his tears. He raised his glass, and took a drink along with everyone else. He gave them both a hug, and said something that earned him a punch in the shoulder from both of them, and then he sat down. 

Kara stood up once more. “Does anyone else have anything to say?” 

“I do.” J’onn said, standing up. Alex immediately started crying. He was too. “Darn it, now everyone knows that we can cry.” He joked and Alex’s snorted. Maggie smiled as everyone laughed with them, and she patted Alex’s back. “I just wanted to say that when I made a promise to your father to look after his girls, I never realized what I would be getting myself into.” Everyone laughed again as both Alex and Kara blushed. “But I also never realized that my greatest challenge would also become one of my greatest joys. I lost my daughters at a young age, and while I mourn the lost of them everyday, I thank my lucky stars for bringing me two more daughters into my life.” He paused and looked at Maggie. “And now I have three. Maggie, you have a family with us, and I’m proud to have a daughter like you. Someone who is so kind and loyal and loving. Thank you for teaching Alex’s that it’s ok to be herself and to love herself. To Alex and Maggie!” He gave Kara a hug, and then bear hugged Alex and Maggie together similar to the day that Alex punched Rick in the command room, one of his proudest moments. “I love you guys.” He whispered. 

“We love you too, Spacedad.” Alex said, wiping away her tears. Maggie just hugged him harder. 

Eliza stood up next. “Alex, I’m so proud of you. I know that I don’t tell you that as nearly often as I should, but I just wanted you to know that I am. You have grown into a beautiful strong woman, and now you have a beautiful strong woman by your side. Maggie, I’ve enjoyed getting to know you, first though Alex’s weekly phone calls, back when she had no clue. It reminded me of when she was a teenager and she talked about Vicki like that. A part of me wishes that I would have been more open to talk to her about her being gay back then. I might have saved Alex some heartache, and myself some worry, but I think things happen for a reason. I believe that she was waiting for you, Maggie. Thank you for loving my daughter and welcome to the family, Sweetie. I love you both very much. To Alex and Maggie.” Eliza spent a moment hugging Alex and an even longer moment hugging Maggie. Sighing all three of them were crying as they took their seats. Kara waited to see if anyone else was going to speak, after no one else stood up she nodded towards Maggie. Smiling Maggie stood up, grabbed the mic from Kara. 

“So first of all, on behalf of Alex and myself, we just want to say thanks to everyone for coming. It means a lot that you all came to celebrate our special day with us.” She paused and looked towards her wife, gently taking her hand. 

“So, I promised you a surprise, it’s not a fancy as a band, but I hope you will love her just the same. A couple of months ago, I was scared that I was going to lose you.” Maggie stopped as her voice cracked. She remembered Alex in the tank and she shivered. 

“We had a conversation during that time that we never did get back too, but I figured now would be a perfect time. James?” Maggie said, and the photographer came in carrying a box with a bow. “Here’s to us and our future, may this be the first of many surprises that bring us joy.” She raised her glass and intertwined her arm with Alex’s and they exchanged sips of wine,then they untangled and kissed. “Go ahead, baby… open it.” Maggie said, sitting down. Alex stood up and gently took the box from James. Just as she set it down on the empty table, it barked. The look on her face was priceless. 

“Oh, my god… Maggie!” Alex exclaimed, almost squealing. She opened the lid and pulled out a six month old German Shepherd puppy. Everyone in the room oohed and awed. 

“Her name is Gertrude, and she was suppose to be training as the NCPD’s newest drug dog, but she wasn’t able to pass the training. They were going to send her to a shelter, because they couldn’t find anyone to adopt her, so when my Captain put a notice on his door, I jumped on it immediately.” She reached out her hand, and she let the puppy sniff her fingers. 

“Oh, baby. This is amazing.” Alex said, leaning over to kiss her. “Thank you.” She ran her fingers over the puppy’s fir and scratched behind her ears. The puppy yawned and whined softly, making everyone coo. Maggie moved closer so that only Alex could hear her. In the background Kara moved toward the mic giving instructions for what was happening next, giving the couple a moment to talk privately. 

“I know we only just talked about getting a dog, but when they told me they were going to send her to the shelter, I couldn’t help myself.” 

“No, baby. She’s perfect.” Alex said, smiling. Maggie was suddenly struck by how beautiful Alex would look holding their child and she almost burst into tears. Shaking her head to push the thought away, she wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist. 

“I love you, Alex.” 

“I love you too, forever.” 

“Bark!” 

“We love you too, Gertrude.” They said together laughing as the puppy sprung up to give them kisses. 

“Um... Babe? What are we going to do with her on our honeymoon?” Alex asked. 

“Don’t worry, Kara has already volunteered to watch her.” 

“Super puppy!” Kara said, coming over to grab the dog from her sister. Squealing with delight, she cradled the puppy in her arms. She grabbed the leash and collar from the crate and after putting it on, she walked the dog around the room, letting the puppy get fawned over.” Alex shook her head, at her sister’s antics, but was then pleasantly distracted as she found her arms full of her wife’s warm body instead. 

“Hello, Mrs. Danvers.” Alex breathed, getting a whiff of Maggie’s perfume and a smell that was pure Maggie. She buried her nose into Maggie’s neck, inhaling and sighing gently. 

“Hey, you ok?” Maggie asked. She rubbed Alex’s back. 

“Yeah, I just love you. Come on let’s go dance and then we need to leave because I can’t wait to get my hands on you.” Alex whispered, feeling heat settle in her lower belly. She felt Maggie unconsciously pull her closer and she smiled giddy with love and the champagne. 

“It’s a deal, Danvers. I’m going to have so much fun getting you out of that dress.” Maggie said, licking her lips before kissing Alex’s slowly. They kissed for a minute before the sound of someone clearing their throat broke them apart. 

“Aunt Mariana.” Maggie said, feeling her cheeks redden. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Margarita... It does my heart good to see you happy.” Mariana said, patting Maggie’s shoulder and smiling. “You are good for her, Alexandra... Alex.” Mariana leaned over to give Alex a hug. 

“You can call me Alexandra if you want to, Ms. Lopez. I don’t mind.” Alex said, shyly. This was the first time they had met in person, the other few times they had spoken had been over the phone or on Skype. She knew that Mariana was supporting of their relationship, but after what happened with Maggie’s father, Alex felt a little hesitant. 

“Thank you, but I know that Alex is the name you prefer. Thank you for making my Maggie happy. I know Margarita’s parents aren’t here to tell you that, and since they are stupid enough to let prejudice get in the way of being there for their daughter, I’m going to be the one to say welcome to our family. I know Nebraska isn’t a very happy place for Maggie, but I’ve moved away from my sister and from Blue Springs and I would appreciate if you two would visit some time.” Mariana said. 

“We will, I promise.” Maggie said, giving her Aunt a hug. ALex did the same and was surprised when the older woman kissed her cheek before letting her go. Alex blushed and Maggie chuckled. 

“You are so cute when you are flustered, Danvers... you ready for that dance?” 

“Lead the way... Danvers.” Alex said, as Maggie took her hand.

“Maggie Danvers... I love the sound of that.” Maggie said, and they both smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was super fun to write. I’m thinking about making this a series so let me know what you think of that. So just for fair warning, I’m really behind on these prompts. I didn’t think that the Holiday season leading up to thanksgiving would be crazy since I changed jobs at my store, but it has been pretty crazy and I didn’t get the time that I thought that I would have. I’m going to finish all 30 days, but it will probably be into December before the last one gets posted. Also, I kind of want to do Holiday/Christmas/Hanukkah themed one shots for Sanvers, so if you have prompts for that, you can leave them here in the comments or message me on tumblr at the same name. Thanks for reading. :) 
> 
> PS: I don’t own anything when it comes to the BNL, in fact I’m a new fan, so don’t send me too much hate, if I got anything wrong. Thanks.


	16. “It doesn’t matter how many universes their are. There will always be a version of me standing by your side.”-Wayhaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “It doesn’t matter how many universes their are. There will always be a version of me standing by your side.”-Wayhaught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place during 2x12, when they all got back to the homestead, but before Waves and Wynonna went to see Gretta to make the bullet. Happy Reading! :)

**“It doesn’t matter how many universes their are. There will always be a version of me standing by your side.”-Wayhaught**

  


“Hey, what happened to flushing our secrets?” Waverly said, giving Nicole a pointed look. Nicole just shrugged not really knowing what she could say that wouldn’t give away what Wynonna had told her not to spill. Out in the hallway, they both heard Wynonna take a pained deep breath, and then she let it out slowly. 

“Guys, please don’t fight. Why don’t you both go get cleaned up? I think I need to sit down for a second.” Wynonna said, coming back into the kitchen. Waverly looked like she was going to protest, but a stern look from her sister shut her up. 

Sighing, she grabbed Nicole’s good arm and lead her upstairs. “Here, I think you have some clothes that you left here a while ago.” Waverly said, digging into a drawer. She turned around to see Nicole sitting on the bed, looking down at her arm. 

“Hey, you ok?” Waverly asked, the irritation that she felt a minute ago died when she saw the sad look on Nicole’s face. 

“Yeah, I just kind of hit me, the memories I have of what happened in that other universe or whatever. I was in love with you even then.” Nicole replied, not looking up. “It didn’t matter that you had Perry and that I was still trying to salvage something between Shae and I that had died a long time ago. There was that connection between us.” 

Waverly smiled. “Like the first time you walked into Shorty’s… I could feel something. You were so cute, and you were sweet. I feel like if it was anyone else, it would have been a little creepy, but there was just something about you that I felt that I could trust.” She paused, realizing in her head what her heart knew all along. “From day one, you’ve had my back, and you’ve let our relationship develop at my pace. You stuck with me though Champ, and Willa, Gooverly and Wynonna’s pregnancy, even my DNA results.” She shook her head. “I should have trusted that you had a good reason for hiding those results from me. It was wrong yes, but you didn’t do it to hurt me. You did it because you love me… God, I’m such a fool.” 

“I should have just told you the truth. I just wanted to protect you. I know what it’s like to find out secrets about your parents,and I just wanted to spare you some of the hurt that I went though. I’m so sorry. Can you forgive me?” Nicole said, leaning her head against Waverly’s shoulder. 

“I do.” Waverly hesitated. “I need to tell you something.” 

“What?” Nicole sat back a little. Nothing good ever came from those words. 

“I kissed Rosita.” Waverly said, softly. “The night I sent you that text… She had invited me to go the spa with her. I think she invited me, because she was tired of listening to me bitch about you, and she was jealous that Doc was having dinner with Wynonna. We were drinking and we were talking about you, she tried to give me advice which I ignored. I got upset and I sent that text. She started talking about how the bubbles in the champagne made the imperfect, perfect, and I kissed her. As soon as it happened, I regretted it, so did she. I’m sorry.” Waverly started crying. “I got upset with you for treating me like a child, and then I go and I act like one.” 

Nicole was silent for a moment. She had her head down so Waverly couldn’t see the pain in her eyes. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It’s ok.” She said, though silent tears. She knew that Waverly had made a mistake and she knew that the younger girl was sorry, but that knowledge didn’t make the hurt go away. 

“No, it’s not. I hurt you.” Waverly whispered. “Please don’t try to excuse it as anything else.” 

Nicole sighed. Finally she looked up and Waverly’s heart broke at the sight of tears in those brown eyes. “It hurts that you didn’t trust me, that you gave me the silent treatment for two days and then sent me a text basically breaking up with me and then you kissed someone else.” Nicole said honestly. “But I know that I made a mistake and I hurt your trust first, and I’m sorry for that.” 

“I’m sorry too, and I hope that you can forgive me. You told me twice that you love me, and I was too scared to say it back. I need to tell now that I love you. It took almost losing you to the Widows and to my own stupidity to realize that I don’t need to be afraid.” 

“We’ll get through this Waves… stronger and better. I love you too. If anything the alternate universe has showed me that we were meant to be. It’s doesn’t matter how many universes their are. There will always be a version of me standing by your side.” Nicole gave her a hug, and together they forgave. After they both wiped their tears and shared a simple kiss, Waverly chuckled. 

“So you have a wife?” 

“Yeah.” Nicole blushed and then she frowned. “I’m sorry that I didn’t say anything. We’re legally married, but we haven’t been together for years.” 

“Why?” Waverly asked, curious. She wasn’t upset that Nicole hadn’t said anything, especially after meeting Shae, and knowing that Nicole’s wife knew about her and was happy for them being together. 

“When I got into the accident on our honeymoon, because I didn’t have Shae listed as my next of kin yet, the hospital called my parents. Because our marriage wasn’t recognized by the state we were in at the time, it was difficult for us. My parents were cruel and they wouldn’t let Shae see me, until she got a lawyer. When we realized that it wasn’t going to work between us, we decided to stay married on paper, that way if anything happened I would at least have someone in my corner instead of having to deal with my parents. That’s why Shae came in with her ring on, she was ready to fight to be by my side, to fight for me. She was very surprised to realize that everyone is mostly accepting here and that I had people in my corner.” Nicole paused. 

“She knew about me.” Waverly pointed out. 

“Yes, we talk often to check up on each other. I think I ramble about you all of the time. Before she left she told me that I picked a good one, and that it was refreshing to see me with someone who could love me the way that she couldn’t.” 

“I’m sorry, baby.” 

“Don’t be. I’ve accepted the fact that Shae happened for a reason and that it’s time to let go.” Feeling a little embarrassed, Nicole stood up and reached for the clothes that Waverly set aside for her. She changed quietly and then sat back down again. She leaned her head against Waves’ shoulder once more. “We should probably check on your sister.” 

“Yeah...we should. Nicole?” 

“Hmm?” 

“We are ok right?” Waverly asked nervously. 

“Yes, we are. I’ve learned through all of this that we really need to work on our communication, and I promise to make a better effort in the future.” Nicole answered. 

“I promise to listen and not jump to conclusions and to not shut you out when I’m mad at you. I love you, Nicole.” 

“I love you too.” Nicole said, kissing her cheek. Holding hands, they stood up and went downstairs to check on Wynonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own, and thank you for reading. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think by leaving a kudos or comment. Standard Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or Wynonna Earp or any of the characters. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for tomorrow’s chapter featuring Wayhaught!


End file.
